Moon Interlude 1 Der Traum zweier Mächte
by RainbowMoon
Summary: Eine Side-Story zwischen SailorStars und Harmony. Usagi wird von bösen Träumen über die Zukunft gequält...


Moon Interlude 1  
  
Der Traum zweier Mächte  
  
"Die Gezeiten des Schicksals beginnen sich erneut zu verändern Das Universum ist im Wandel Die Sterne erzählen von den Ereignissen, die da kommen werden.  
  
Die Elemente sind in Aufruhr:  
  
Feuer und Wasser, Stein und Sturm, Das Wetter und die Wälder, Leben und Tod Licht und Schatten, Liebe und Haß, Hoffnung und Verzweiflung.  
  
Der Fluss des Unabänderlichen fließt unaufhörlich auf den finalen Kampf zu. Doch welche Richtung er letztendlich nehmen wird, daß weiß Niemand...Niemand..."  
  
( Anmerk. Des Autors: Diese Geschichte ist eine Side-Story und spielt irgendwo zwischen SailorStars und meiner eigenen Staffel Sailor Moon Harmony. Mir war der Übergang zwischen den beiden etwas zu hart, sodass das dann "Moon Interlude" entstanden ist. Viel Spass beim lesen;-)  
  
Prolog:  
  
"Ich liebe Dich so sehr, dass ich Dich nie wieder alleine lassen werde, Usako!" Der süße Klang dieser Worte hallte noch lange in ihrem Gedächtnis nach. Es waren erst wenige Wochen vergangen, seit Mamoru diesen Satz zu ihr gesagt hatte. Usagi seufzte glücklich und kuschelte sich erneut in ihre warme Bettdecke. Die schmale Sichel des Mondes sandte ihr silbernes Licht über die Welt und die Nebel des frühen Morgens schimmerten weich wie Feenstaub in den an die Stadt grenzenden Wäldern. Nur wenige Stellen in Tokyo wurden nicht von der silbernen Helligkeit des Erdtrabanten erhellt. In einer dieser dunklen Gassen, in der Nähe des Hauses der Tsukinos, verbarg sich eine Gestalt, die vollkommen in dunkle Gewänder gehüllt war. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare wehten sanft im Wind und mit unbewegtem Gesicht beobachtete sie das Haus vor sich. Die Augen in dem blassen Gesicht begannen langsam in einem hellen Rot zu leuchten, als ein Geräusch hinter ihr sie zusammenzucken ließ. Sie nickte unmerklich, als hätte sie diese Störung erwartet. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob Du Dich einmischen würdest." Der weiße Mantel des Neuankömmlings reflektierte das Licht des Mondes selbst in der dunklen Gasse. "Dies ist nicht der rechte Ort noch die rechte Zeit für Dein Erscheinen", sagte die in weiß gekleidete junge Frau. Sie trat neben die schwarz gewandete und folgte ihrem Blick. Ihre weißen Zöpfe bewegten sich sanft im Spiel des Windes. "Wir haben nur die Erlaubnis erhalten zu beobachten. Ich dachte mir jedoch gleich, dass Du Dich nicht daran halten würdest. Doch sei gewiß: Wo immer du versuchst Unheil zu säen, werde ich da sein." Ihr Ton war weder besonders scharf noch herausfordernd, doch von seiten der dunkel gekleideten Frau drang ein leises Zischen. "Die Prophezeiung, nach der Ihr alle Euer erbärmliches Leben richtet, hat bereits vor fast zwei Jahrtausenden ihren Anfang genommen. Vergiß nicht, dass der Kampf schon begonnen hat, und es mir erlaubt ist einzugreifen, wann immer es mir gefällt." Mit einem leisen Lachen fügte sie hinzu: "Auch ich muss an mein Überleben denken. Am Ende aller Tage wird Einer von uns Beiden aufhören zu existieren. Wer das sein wird, wird sich noch entscheiden." Die junge Frau in Weiß nickte langsam und bedächtig. "Doch es ist nicht an Dir, über den Verlauf des Schicksals zu entscheiden. Wir beide wissen genau, welches Wesen dereinst am Scheideweg des Schicksals stehen wird, um die Geschicke des Universums zu lenken." Ein hämisches Lachen drang von Seiten der Schwarzgewandeten zu ihr hinüber. "Ach ja, ich vergaß. Du glaubst, dass Dein Nachkomme auf diesem Planeten in absehbarer Zeit das untergegangene Silberreich wiedererrichten wird. Du vergisst jedoch, dass ich seinerzeit an seiner Zerstörung mitgewirkt habe. Ich werde nun nicht zulassen, dass sich dieses lästige Ärgernis wieder aus den Nebeln der Zeit erhebt." Die Frau in Weiß schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. "Es wird sich zeigen, ob Du überhaupt noch die Macht hast, die Wiedergeburt des Silberreichs zu verhindern." Ihre Rivalin nickte. "Ja, das wird sich bald zeigen!" Einen Augenblick später war die Gasse leer und nur noch das Rauschen des Nachtwindes war zu hören.  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein Blick in die Zukunft?  
  
"Komm schon, Usagi. Wir haben schließlich nicht ewig Zeit." Lachend zogen die Freundinnen Usagi über den großen Platz, wo das alljährliche Kirschblütenfest stattfand. Staunend sah sich Usagi um und freute sich über die vielen Buden, die den Weg säumten. An einigen konnte man Preise gewinnen, wenn einem die unwahrscheinliche Heldentat gelang, eine Dosenpyramide zum Einsturz zu bringen; an anderen gab es schlicht und einfach nur Leckereien zu kaufen, die Usagi jedoch sehr interessierten. Vor eben einer solchen Bude stand Usagi gerade, als ihre Freundinnen sie weiterzogen. Sie alle genossen die Möglichkeit, mal wieder ihre schönsten Kimonos anzuziehen, wie es bei solchen Festen nun einmal Brauch war. Bald trafen sie auch Rei, die wieder geholfen hatte, das Fest zu organisieren. "Da seid ihr ja endlich. Das Fest ist schon in vollem Gange und das Programm hat schon angefangen." Etwas peinlich berührt blickten Ami, Makoto und Minako zu Usagi, deren Blick schon wieder von einem Granatapfel-Stand angezogen wurde. "Wir hatten...äh...einige Anlaufschwierigkeiten", versuchte Ami die Situation zu umschreiben. Rei blickte zu Usagi und seufzte gottergeben. " Na ja, ich bin viel zu beschäftigt, um mich darüber zu ärgern. Beeilt Euch jetzt. Ihr wollt doch bestimmt nicht den Wettbewerb der Hellseher verpassen." Verwundert, aber dennoch neugierig folgten die Freundinnen ihr zu dem Platz, auf dem das Festprogramm stattfand.  
  
Der Platz war von einer riesigen Menschenmenge umsäumt, die alle versuchten, einen Blick auf die Hellseher zu erhaschen und sich möglicherweise von ihnen die Zukunft voraussagen zu lassen. "Machst Du auch bei diesem Wettbewerb mit, Rei?" fragte Usagi neugierig. Diese blickte sie erstaunt an. Ich als Mitorganisatorin darf leider nicht mitmachen. Aber es freut mich, dass Du glaubst, dass ich eine Chance hätte." Usagi zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu und wandte sich wieder dem Fest zu. Auf dem kleinen Platz in der Mitte der Menschenmenge wurden in der Zwischenzeit fünf kleine Tische in einem Fünfeck aufgebaut, die den Wahrsagern dazu dienen sollten, ihre magischen Gerätschaften aufzustellen, die sie benötigten.  
  
"Rei", meldete sich Minako plötzlich. "Kannst Du uns erklären, wer die ganzen Hellseher sind?" Rei versuchte die einzelnen Personen zu erkennen, um ihren Freundinnen etwas zu ihnen zu erklären. Der alte Mann ganz links nennt sich MacBeth und kommt aus Großbritannien. Seine Spezialität ist es, aus der Hand zu lesen. Das neben ihm ist Lily Elukov, und sie kommt aus der Gegend um Moskau. Sie deutet die Zukunft aus den Karten. An der rechten Ecke nimmt gerade eine Frau Platz, die sich "Die Große Alena" nennt. Sie benutzt die Runen. Das neben ihr ist Gabriel, der versucht, in der Kristallkugel zu lesen." Staunend hatten die Freundinnen Reis Ausführungen gelauscht und nacheinander die einzelnen Personen betrachtet. "Welche Person soll an den Tisch an der Spitze des Fünfecks?" fragte Ami. Rei wich ihrem Blick aus und blickte unbehaglich nach unten. Dort wird die größte Wahrsagerin Platz nehmen", sagte sie leise. "Diejenige, von der keiner bezweifelt, daß sie diesen Wettbewerb gewinnen wird. Zetsubo Kageno!" Als Rei weiter schwieg, versuchte Makoto nachzuhaken. "Und was kann sie? Wie schaut sie in die Zukunft?" Rei ließ sich eine ganze Weile Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. "Keine Ahnung", sagte sie schließlich. "Niemand weiß genau, wie sie es macht, aber ihre Vorhersagen treffen immer ein." Die Freundinnen blickten sich verwirrt an. "Aber was ist so schlimm daran?" fragte Usagi. "Ihre Aura ist dunkel", flüsterte Rei. "Ich nehme kein Licht in ihr wahr." Schweigen breitete sich unter den anderen aus, die versuchten Reis Worte zu begreifen. "Willst Du damit sagen, dass sie ein Feind ist?" wollte Minako wissen. "Nicht unbedingt", flüsterte Rei. "Auch Menschen können durchaus eine dunkle Aura haben, obwohl diese hier wirklich außergewöhnlich ist."  
  
In diesem Augenblick teilte sich die Menge und eine blasse, schwarz gekleidete Gestalt nahm am letzten der fünf Tische Platz. Ihre langen, dunklen Haare hatte sie mit Perlen und glitzernden Kämmen zu einer komplizierten Frisur hochgesteckt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen vier, die sich mit allerlei glitzernden Symbolen und merkwürdig aussehenden Talismanen behangen hatten, war sie in schlichtes Schwarz gekleidet. "Jetzt wählt sich jeder von ihnen einen Zuschauer aus, dem er die Zukunft voraussagen wird. Anhand der Wahrsagen werden dann die Zuschauer entscheiden, wer den Wettstreit gewonnen hat. Die Zeremonie begann in diesem Moment und Vier der Hellseher gingen im Publikum herum und suchten sich jeweils einen Zuschauer und setzten ihn an ihren Tisch. "Seht mal, da ist Naru", rief Minako begeistert und deutete nach vorn. Naru wurde gerade von dem alten MacBeth nach vorn geschoben und mehr oder weniger sanft auf den Stuhl gesetzt, der ihm gegenüberstand. Ihr war das ganze sichtlich unangenehm. "Wieso hat sich Zetsubo noch keinen Kandidaten ausgesucht", fragte Usagi verwirrt, als sie plötzlich merkte, wie ihre Freundinnen erstarrten. "Usagi", flüsterte Rei und deutete angespannt mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Festplatzes. Zetsubo Kageno hatte sich erhoben und deutete stumm mit dem blassen Finger auf Usagi. Diese schluckte ein paarmal und machte sich mit unsicherem Schritt auf den Weg zu dem Tisch, an dem die Wahrsagerin sie erwartete. Mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln bedeutete sie Usagi Platz zu nehmen. Sie ergriff kurz ihre Hand. Usagi zuckte zusammen, bei der Kälte, die sie bei dieser Berührung durchflutete. Überrascht zog sie ihre Hand weg und bemerkte erneut dieses amüsierte Lächeln, das sie ihr schon bei der Begrüßung zugeworfen hatte. "Setzen Sie sich, junge Frau", flüsterte sie. "Wir wollen nun sehen, ob wir ein bißchen über Ihre Zukunft herausfinden können." Usagi nickte kurz und setzte sich erwartungsvoll hin. Doch die Wahrsagerin tat nichts anderes, als sie die ganze Zeit über mit ihren dunklen Augen zu betrachten. Nur widerwillig erwiderte Usagi den Blick und fühlte sich fast hypnotisiert davon. Im Innern der fast schwarzen Iris glomm ein winziger purpurner Funke, der ihren Willen lähmte und scheinbar alle Wärme aus ihr herauszog. Fast glaubte Usagi ohnmächtig zu werden, als dieses Gefühl auch schon wieder verschwand. "Ich bin sehr überrascht, junge Frau", sagte die Wahrsagerin zu ihr. "Ihr habt einen erstaunlich starken Willen und ein starkes Licht leuchtet in Eurem Innern. Solchen Menschen wie Euch ist es bestimmt Großes zu vollbringen und in all ihrem Glanz zu erstrahlen." Usagi fühlte sich fast ein wenig geschmeichelt, als die Wahrsagerin auch schon ungerührt fortfuhr. "Doch leider ist es Euch nicht bestimmt, einer dieser Menschen zu werden. Euer Glücksstern wird untergehen, noch bevor Ihr ins Erwachsenenalter eintretet." Usagi war verwirrt. Sie glaubte noch eine andere, eine dunklere Stimme zu hören, die hinter der Stimme der Wahrsagerin sprach: "Auch wenn Ihr in eurem früheren Leben eine Prinzessin wart, so werdet Ihr in diesem Leben scheitern. Die Zukunft, so wie ihr sie euch erträumt, wird nicht eintreten und auch eure Freundinnen werden Euch eine nach der anderen verlassen. Es gibt keine Hoffnung für Euch!"  
  
Usagi riss die Augen auf als wäre sie soeben aus einem Traum erwacht und starrte die unheimliche Wahrsagerin erschrocken an. Diese lächelte ihr zu und griff unter den Tisch. "Aber ich habe Mitleid mit Dir, liebes Kind", sagte sie wieder mit ihrer normalen Stimme. "Du scheinst mir ein liebenswerter und aufrechter Mensch zu sein. Nimm dieses Amulett." Mit diesen Worten zog sie ein einfaches, schwarzes Amulett unter dem Tisch hervor. "Es wird Dich vor allem beschützen, was dir Schaden zufügen will. Aber Du darfst es niemals ablegen." Usagi nickte wie in Trance und nahm das Amulett aus der Hand der Hellseherin entgegen. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, spürte sie für einen winzigen Moment, eine bösartige, aber dennoch irgendwie bekannte Aura. Doch bevor sie dieses Gefühl genauer bestimmen konnte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. "Geh nun, mein Kind", sprach die Wahrsagerin mit beruhigender Stimme. "Aber denk daran: Du darfst das Amulett auf keinen Fall ablegen." Usagi verließ den Tisch fluchtartig und steckte das Amulett in die Tasche. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Naru, die den Tisch von MacBeth mit hochrotem Kopf verließ. Das gröhlende Lachen des alten Mannes und der Zuschauer hallten noch weit über den Platz. Auch Rei, Ami, Makoto und Minako schütteten sich aus vor Lachen über Narus überstürzte Reaktion. Usagi versuchte auch ,ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch die Worte der Wahrsagerin tönten noch in ihrem Kopf. Als sich ihre Freundinnen allmählich beruhigten, bemerkten sie, daß auch Usagi von ihrer "Zukunftsschau" zurückgekehrt war. "Wie war Deine Seance?" wollte Rei immer noch lächelnd wissen. "Was hat die Wahrsagerin gesagt?" wollten Minako und Makoto wissen. Doch Usagi winkte ab. "Ach nichts Besonderes. Das meiste davon war typisches Hellseher-Gerede." Sie wandte sich von den Hellsehern ab und ging in Richtung der Buden. "Aber...aber willst Du nicht das Ende des Wettkampfes abwarten", wollte Rei verwirrt wissen. Doch Usagi antwortete ihr nicht und setzte ihren Weg fort. Ami, Makoto und Minako seufzten ergeben und folgten Usagi. Doch Rei hielt einen Moment inne. Sie meinte für einen Moment eine dunkle Aura um Usagi gespürt zu haben. Oder lag es nur daran, dass auf dem Platz so viele Wahrsager anwesend waren und ihre Sinne dadurch verwirrt waren? Sie beschloß ein wenig achtsamer zu sein und nach weiteren Zeichen Ausschau zu halten.  
  
Der Mond ging gerade im Osten auf und begann seine nächtliche Runde über Tokio. Usagi saß lange an ihrem Fenster und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Auf ihren Schoß hatte es sich Luna gemütlich gemacht. Sie schaute besorgt zu Usagi hinauf, denn sie spürte, daß etwas sie bedrückte. "Was hast Du Usagi?" fragte sie leise. "Gibt es etwas, worüber Du reden möchtest?" Lange Zeit schwieg das blonde Mädchen und Luna glaubte schon, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte. "Luna", begann Usagi schließlich leise. "Glaubst Du, daß die Zukunft, die wir uns alle erträumen, wirklich kommen wird?" Völlig perplex schaute Luna sie an. "Wie...wie meinst Du das?" stotterte sie etwas verwirrt. Wieder sprach Usagi lange Zeit nicht. "Ich meine die Zukunft, Crystal Tokio, wenn Du so willst. Das Paradies auf Erden auf das wir alle hoffen. Es kann doch sein, daß es alles nur eine Illusion ist, ein Traum, den wir uns nur eingebildet haben. Vielleicht sind wir gar nicht diejenigen, die dazu bestimmt sind, dieses Utopia in dieser Welt zu errichten." Luna sah Usagi nur mit großen, braunen Augen an. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich Dir antworten soll, Usagi. Wie kommst Du nur darauf? DU bist dazu auserwählt die Königin dieser Welt zu werden und zusammen mit Mamoru zu herrschen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso Du gerade jetzt, wo dieser Traum so nah ist, daran zu zweifeln beginnst." Usagi rang sich ein Lächeln ab und machte sich bereit ins Bett zu gehen. "Du hast recht", sagte sie leichtmütig. "Vielleicht grüble ich nur zu sehr." Luna beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, bis sie sicher war, daß es ihrem Schützling wieder gut ging. "Das kann jedem mal passieren", gähnte sie laut und rollte sich am Fuße des Bettes zusammen. Usagi stockte und dachte einen langen Moment nach, bevor sie in ihre Tasche griff und das schwarze Amulett herauszog, daß ihr die Wahrsagerin am Nachmittag gegeben hatte. Lange betrachtete sie es und vermeinte, auch in dessen schwarzen Tiefen einen winzigen, purpurnen Punkt erkennen zu können. Genau wie in den Augen der mysteriösen Hellseherin. "Ach Quatsch", sagte sie leise zu sich und streifte sich das Amulett über. Unbemerkt von Usagi glühte das Amulett für einen winzigen Augenblick hell auf und verblasste dann wieder. Die Worte der Seherin hallten in diesem Moment wieder durch ihren Kopf. "Es wird Dich vor allem beschützen, was Dir Schaden zufügen will. Aber Du darfst es niemals ablegen." Und mit diesen Worten, glitt sie langsam in einen langen, unruhigen Schlaf hinüber.  
Kapitel 2-Traum oder Wirklichkeit?  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen von einem fast wolkenlosen Himmel herab und die Luft war erfüllt von dem Duft der Kirschblüten, die nahe der Kapelle wuchsen. Die Kirchturmglocken läuteten hell und klar und vermittelten den Besuchern dieser schicksalsträchtigen Hochzeit ein unbändiges Gefühl der Freude. In zwei langen Reihen säumten die Hochzeitsgäste den Weg vor der Kirche und jubelten den Frischvermählten zu. "Hoch Usagi und Mamoru. Sie leben hoch!" Verliebt blickte Usagi ihren Ehemann an und streckte den Kopf zu ihm hoch, in Erwartung eines neuerlichen Hochzeitskusses. Dieser Tag war einfach perfekt, dachte sie sich. Seit vielen Wochen bereits fühlte sie die Ahnung von Crystal Tokio stärker werden. Und seit sie vor wenigen Minuten mit ihrem Mamoru den ewigen Bund eingegangen war, war dieses Gefühl überwältigend geworden. Sie seufzte tief und öffnete die Augen um ihren Mann anzusehen.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei fuhr sie zurück, als sie bemerkte, daß ihr Mamoru verschwunden. Auch die Hochzeitsgäste waren verschwunden. Die Kapelle war die gleiche geblieben, nur stand sie jetzt unter einem verhangenen, bleigrauen Himmel. Violette Blitze zuckten darüber. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und erkannte, daß sie auf dem Friedhof hinter der Kirche stand. Ihr ehemals prächtiges Hochzeitskleid hing in Fetzen an ihr herunter. Sie blickte sich um und sah an einem nahen Grabstein eine ältere Frau knien, die eine einzelne rote Rose auf ein altes Grab legte. So schnell sie konnte, beeilte sie sich zu dieser Person zu gelangen. Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war, blieb sie respektvoll stehen und wartete, bis die Frau ihr Gebet beendet hatte. Schließlich erhob sich die Frau und Usagi erkannte, daß ihr die grauen Haare in zwei hochgesteckten Zöpfen vom Kopf fielen. Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis sagte ihr, daß diese alte Frau sie selbst war. Langsam senke sie ihren Blick und las, was auf dem verwitterten Grabstein stand. Eine eiskalte Hand, griff nach ihrem Herzen, als sie die Inschrift entzifferte: "Mamoru Chiba, Geliebter Freund und Ehemann. Mit Dir war die Welt ein Paradies auf Erden." Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesichts, als sie die Stimme der alten Frau - sich selbst -, hörte. "Wir teilten einige Monate vollkommenen Glücks", sagte sie mit einfachen, aber dennoch unendlich traurigen Worten. "Wir teilten beide einen Traum. Wir wollten der Welt den Frieden bringen, aber dieser Wunsch war unmöglich. Und an diesem Traum ist er dann auch zerbrochen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und ging langsam den dunklen Pfad des Friedhofs entlang. Usagi blickte ihr hinterher, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. "Prinzessin"; hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme, so leise wie das Säuseln des kalten Windes. Langsam drehte sie sich um, und erkannte wenige Schritte vor sich eine Person, die in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt war, und deren Gesicht durch den Schatten einer Kapuze verdeckt wurde.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei fuhr Usagi aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und spürte, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Ihre Haut war schweißüberströmt und ihr Herzschlag pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Langsam schloß sie die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch die Bilder aus ihrem Alptraum drangen ihr immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. Wie von selbst wanderte ihre Hand zu dem Amulett, daß ihr die Wahrsagerin geschenkt hatte. Eine stechende, unangenehme Wärme ging plötzlich davon aus, doch sie spürte, daß ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigte und auch das Zittern legte sich allmählich. Langsam schwebte sie in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüber.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen traf sich Usagi mit ihren Freundinnen. Das schöne Wetter vom letzten Tag wurde durch einige Wolken getrübt, doch das fiel ihr nicht weiter auf. Trotz des langen Schlafes fühlte sie sich wie zerschlagen. Immer wieder suchten ihre Finger nach dem Amulett, dass ihre angespannten Nerven anscheinend zu beruhigen schien. "Guten Morgen, Usagi", rief Ami ihr fröhlich zu. Die Angesprochene nahm sich zusammen und brachte ein kleines Lächeln und ein etwas müde wirkendes Winken zustande. Schwerfällig schob sie die Tür zu Reis Zimmer beiseite, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Als sie sich schließlich umsah, blickte sie in vier erstaunte Gesichter. "Geht's Dir gut, Usagi", begann Ami. "Hast Du Sorgen?" fuhr Makoto mit der Fragerei fort. "Hast Du Ärger mit einem Kerl und möchtest Dich bei uns ausweinen?" schloß Minako und schoß damit nach Meinung ihrer Freundinnen mal wieder den Vogel ab. "Es ist nichts", winkte Usagi ab. "Ich hab nur nicht so gut geschlafen diese Nacht." Rei beobachtete Usagi mißtrauisch. "Machst Du dir immer noch Gedanken über die Prophezeiung, die Dir die Wahrsagerin gestern gemacht hat?" Usagi sah Rei erschrocken an. "Nein", antwortete sie heftig. "Das hat nichts damit zu tun!" Ihre Freundinnen sahen sich erschrocken an. So aus der Fassung hatten sie Usagi selten erlebt. Doch ihre Freundin hatte sich schon wieder zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. "Wir sollten sie vielleicht etwas schlafen lassen", flüsterte Makoto. "Ihr scheint es wirklich nicht gerade gut zu gehen." Mit diesen Worten bedeutete sie den anderen, ihr nach draußen zu folgen. Schnell nahm Rei Ami zur Seite. "Irgendetwas Seltsames geht mit ihr vor. Schon seit sie ins Zimmer gekommen ist, habe ich festgestellt, daß ihre Aura zunehmend verdunkelt wurde." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Usagi, um ihre Ahnung zu bestätigen. "Sieh sie Dir an. Hast Du ihren Blick eben bemerkt und wie ausfallend sie geworden ist, als ich sie auf die Wahrsagerin angesprochen habe? Das klang alles nicht wie unsere Usagi!" Ami musterte ihre Freundin besorgt und nickte schließlich bekümmert. "Du hast Recht. Aber woran kann das nur liegen?" Rei schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht", sprach sie leise. "Doch die negative Energie scheint sich in einer Art Anhänger zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht könnte ich mehr herausfinden, wenn ich diesen Anhänger hätte." Ami nickte verstehend. "Aber ich denke nicht, daß sie ihn uns so einfach geben wird, wenn sie wirklich von einer dunklen Energie beeinflußt wird. Meinst du nicht?" Rei fluchte leise. Plötzlich schien sie eine Idee zu haben. "Wir könnten Mamoru bitten ihn ihr abzunehmen." Während sie dieser Überlegung nachging wanderte ihr Blick durchs Zimmer und entdeckte schließlich durch die offene Tür etwas, was sie für eine Art Sinnestäuschung hielt. Vor dem Schrein des Tempels kniete eine junge Frau, und betete innig. Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch ihre weißen, langen Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden und wehten leicht im Wind. Diese Silhouette kam ihr erschreckend bekannt vor, doch konnte sie den Gedanken daran nicht greifen. Verwirrt blickte sie zu Usagi und wieder zur Tür hinaus. Die junge Frau war verschwunden. Rei runzelte die Stirn und verwarf diese Gedanken ganz schnell wieder. Sie hatten im Moment wichtigere Probleme, um die sie sich zu kümmern hatten.  
  
Später am Nachmittag hatte sich Usagis Zustand noch immer nicht verbessert. Eher im Gegenteil. Rei und die anderen beobachteten ihre Freundin und warteten gespannt auf Mamoru. Die Zeit schlich scheinbar dahin, doch endlich hörte Rei Schritte auf den Stufen zum Tempel. Angespannt lief sie über den Hof um Mamoru zu empfangen. Als er sie sah, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, daß jedoch sofort wieder verschwand, als er Reis Miene sah. "Was ist mit Usagi?" fragte er. Rei wich seinem Blick aus und antwortete vorsichtig: "Wir wissen es nicht genau. Ihr Verhalten hat sich irgendwie sehr verändert und ihre Aura ist irgendwie...irgendwie dunkler geworden." Mamoru schien ihre Antwort nicht ganz zu verstehen. "Was meinst Du damit, sie ist dunkler geworden?" Rei suchte nach den passenden Worte. "Wir vermuten, daß sie gestern auf dem Fest von einer Wahrsagerin einen Anhänger bekommen hat, der scheinbar irgendwie verflucht war." Sie sah ihm lange in die Augen. "Wir hatten gehofft, daß Du sie überreden könntest, den Anhänger abzunehmen, damit wir ihn untersuchen können." Mamoru nickte langsam und machte sich mit Rei auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
"Mamoru" sagte Usagi müde und lächelte ihm verliebt zu. Mamoru setzte sich neben seine Liebste und beobachtete sie genau. Auch ihm fiel die Veränderung auf. Ihre sonst so strahlenden, blauen Augen voller Lebendigkeit waren leer geworden und hatten ihren Glanz verloren. "Usako", sagte Mamoru leise. "Was ist mit Dir? Du wirkst so anders als sonst." Usagi sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was meinst Du, Mamo-chan? Mit mir ist nichts?" Mamoru nickte und strich sanft über ihren Hals. "Hast Du eine neue Kette, Usako? Darf ich sie mir mal ansehen?" Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten zog er leicht an der Kette, um das Amulett zum Vorschein zu bringen. "NEIN!" Usagi schrie auf und stieß Mamoru heftig zur Seite. "Ihr werdet mir das Amulett nicht wegnehmen", rief sie und ihre Stimme klang auf einmal dunkel und bedrohlich. Das Licht der Sonne und der Lampen in Reis Zimmer schien plötzlich merklich schwächer zu werden und auch die Temperatur war um einige Grad gefallen. "Niemals werde ich diesen Anhänger ablegen." Die dunkle Stimmung verschwand schließlich und Usagi blickte sich entsetzt um. "Ich..ich...", stammelte sie. Ihr Blick fiel auf Mamoru und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid"; flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich weiß nicht wieso ich das getan habe, Ich...muß gehen." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und zu den Stufen, die sie vom Hikawa Tempel fortbringen würden. Ihre Freundinnen starrten ihr fassungslos hinterher. "Was...war das?" brach Minako schließlich das Schweigen. Rei starrte finster vor sich hin. "Jetzt ist es offensichtlich", sagte sie leise. "Unsere Freundin ist von einem Dämon besessen. Und von einem überaus mächtigen noch dazu, wenn er durch seine bloße Anwesenheit das Licht verdunkeln kann." Mamoru sah seiner Usako erschrocken hinterher. Wie konnte es sein, daß seine geliebte Usagi, die starke Kämpferin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit, die erst vor wenigen Wochen die Galaxie gerettet hatte, nun plötzlich von einem Dämon besessen war? "Was können wir tun?" fragte Ami nun vorsichtig. "Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Rei zerknirscht. "Aber sie darf diesen Anhänger nicht länger behalten!"  
  
Kapitel 3 - Falsche Wahrheit  
  
Usagi rannte immer weiter. Sie wußte nur noch Eines: Sie wollte unbedingt nach Hause, sich in ihr Zimmer einschließen und nach Möglichkeit nie wieder daraus hervorkommen. Aus der Ferne sah sie schon das Dach ihres Hauses und war froh, endlich daheim zu sein. In ihrer Eile achtete sie nicht mehr auf den Weg und stieß prompt mit einer fremden Person zusammen. "Tut mir leid", stammelte sie noch, während sie sich aufrappelte und die Person betrachtete, mit der sie zusammengestoßen war. Da die untergehende Sonne direkt hinter ihr stand, konnte sie anfangs nur einen Schatten erkennen. Doch schon dieser Schatten reichte aus, um ihr Herz zum rasen zu bringen. Die Person war eine junge Frau und hatte ihre langen Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. "Chibi-Usa?" flüsterte Usagi atemlos. Die Frau sah sie verwirrt an. "Was meinst du? Ich heiße nicht Chibi-Usa." Erst jetzt konnte Usagi sie erkennen. Es stimmte, sie war wirklich nicht ihre Tochter aus der Zukunft, obwohl sie ihr verdammt ähnlich sah. "Verzeihen Sie, Ich habe sie verwechselt. Ich habe Sie für...jemand anderen gehalten." Die junge Frau lächelte. "Das macht nichts", sagte sie und streckte ihr die Hand hin. "Mein Name ist Hikari. Hikari Kibono. Ich bin gerade erst neu in diese Gegend gezogen." Völlig überrascht ergriff Usagi die ihr dargebotene Hand. "Ich bin Usagi Tsukino. Ich wohne dort hinten", erwiderte sie und deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung ihres Hauses. Hikari betrachtete sie genau. "Ich sehe, daß Du Sorgen hast, kleine Usagi", flüsterte sie fast und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Usagi war zu verblüfft, um darauf etwas zu erwidern. "Lass Dich nicht von düsteren Gedanken oder Träumen von Deinem Weg abbringen. Meist sagen einem solche Träume nicht die Wahrheit." Verwirrt blickte Usagi zu Boden und überlegte, was sie darauf erwidern konnte. Als sie aufblickte, war die merkwürdige Frau auch schon wieder verschwunden. "Hallo?" rief Usagi in die Dämmerung hinein. Als sie nach einigen Augenblicken keine Antwort bekam, lief sie weiter in Richtung ihres Zuhauses.  
  
Hikari stand auf einem Hausdach in der Nähe und blickte Usagi mit traurigem Blick hinterher. "Du glaubst also, daß diese schönen Worte den Lauf des Schicksals ändern können, nicht wahr?" vernahm sie eine kalte, dunkle Stimme hinter sich. "Du kannst sie ebensowenig zwingen, Deinen Weg einzuschlagen, wie ich es kann. Wir beide haben hier momentan keine Macht und ob Dein Amulett sie zwingen kann sich dem Bösen zuzuwenden, steht noch in den Sternen." Ein emotionsloses Lachen folgte, und Zetsubo Kageno trat neben sie und sah sie aus rotglühenden Augen an. "Spar Dir die Einschüchterungsversuche. Wir können unsere Kraft in dieser Zeit nicht direkt einsetzen. Wir müssen sie entscheiden lassen", sagte sie leise und deutete in Richtung des Hauses der Tsukinos. "Sie ist diejenige, die das Schicksal des gesamten Universums auf ihren Schultern trägt." Zetsubo schnaubte leise. "Und dabei ist sie weitaus schwächer als Du und Ich. Wie kann so etwas sein?" Hikari schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nicht mehr lange", flüsterte sie leise. "Nicht mehr lange..." Im nächsten Augenblick waren die beiden vom Dach des Hauses verschwunden.  
  
Usagi saß in ihrem Zimmer und schaute mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, ihren geliebten Mamoru und ihre Freundinnen so anzufauchen? Seit gestern fühlte sie sich zunehmend schwächer und ausgebrannter und dann war da auch noch der Traum von letzter Nacht. Was war geschehen? War die Zukunft, die sie sich mit Mamoru erträumt hatte, wirklich nur ein Traum und würde er wirklich daran zerbrechen? Was für einen Sinn hatte es dann noch, dafür zu kämpfen, daß Crystal Tokio hier auf Erden Wirklichkeit werden konnte. Ohne Mamoru und ihre Freundinnen hatte das alles doch gar keinen Sinn. "Du hast Recht, kleine Prinzessin", flüsterte eine kalte Stimme an ihrem Ohr. "Es hat keinen Sinn, für eine Zukunft zu kämpfen, die sinnlos ist. Schlaf nun. Im Traum kannst Du auf eine bessere Zukunft hoffen, denn sie wird nie Wirklichkeit werden!" Wie in Trance erhob sich Usagi und wankte mit ausdruckslosem Blick zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Kaum war sie dort angekommen, ließ sie sich hineinfallen und war sofort eingeschlafen. Der Anhänger unter ihrem Hemd glühte zunehmend stärker in einem dunklen Blutrot.  
  
Wieder fand sie sich auf dem dunklen Friedhof wieder. Der plötzliche Schock legte sich wie eine eiskalte Hand um ihr Herz. Es war also doch wahr. Sie hatte ihren Mamoru verloren und nichts würde daran etwas ändern. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um und erblickte wieder die schwarzvermummte Gestalt, die vor einer Reihe von Gräbern stand, die scheinbar fast ebenso alt waren, wie das von Mamoru. Langsam näherte sie sich der Unbekannten und versuchte nicht hinzusehen, was auf den Grabsteinen stand. Doch ein Teil ihres Verstandes hatte die Grabsteine bereits gezählt. Neun Stück waren es. Ohne das sie es verhindern konnte, liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht. Die Schwarzvermummte ragte drohend über ihr auf und zeigte mit ihren bleichen Fingern in Richtung der Grabsteine. Zitternd wandte Usagi sich in die angewiesene Richtung. Mühsam begann sie, die Schrift auf den Steinen zu entziffern.  
  
Ami Mizuno - Schönheit des Wassers 1978 - 2000  
  
Rei Hino - Geist des Feuers 1978 - 2000  
  
Makoto Kino - Stärke des Baumes 1978 - 2000  
  
Minako Aino - Kind der Liebe 1978 - 2000  
  
Die erste Reihe hatte sie hinter sich. Sie spürte, dass ihre Knie weich wurden und ihr Herz wie rasend schlug. Wie konnte das passiert sein. Ihre besten Freundinnen lagen hier begraben. Was hatte die Zukunft nur derart verändert? Schluchzend machte sie sich daran, die nächste Reihe abzugehen, obwohl sie schon fast ahnte, was sie erwartete.  
  
Setsuna Meioh - Dunkle Königin 1975 - 2000  
  
Michiru Kaioh - Herrscherin der tiefen See 1976 - 2000  
  
Haruka Tennoh - Kaiserin des Himmels 1976 - 2000  
  
Hotaru Tomoe - Glühwürmchen des Todes  
  
1981 - 2000  
  
Am Hotarus Grabstein sackte sie zusammen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal mehr weinen. Ihr Atem ging stockend und die eiskalte Hand, die sich um ihr Herz gelegt hatte, krampfte sich immer mehr zusammen, als Usagi versuchte zum letzten Grabstein zu wanken, der ein wenig abseits von den anderen stand. Schon beim Näherkommen erkannte sie, daß dieses Grab viel kleiner war als das der anderen. Sie hielt inne. Nein, sie wollte nicht sehen, was auf dem Grabstein stand doch unweigerlich wanderten ihre Augen auf die verwitterte Schrift des kleinen Steines, auf dem ein winziger Engel thronte.  
  
Chibi-Usagi Tsukino - Geliebte Tochter 1999-2000  
  
"Nein", keuchte Usagi und brach vor dem Stein zusammen. "Nein", schrie sie in die dunkle Kälte und hämmerte kraftlos auf das Grab ein. "Nein, nicht Chibi-Usa", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. "Wieso?" fragte sie leise und drehte sich zu den anderen Grabsteinen um. "Wieso habt ihr mich alle verlassen?" Zornig sprang sie auf und schrie der vermummten Gestalt ihre Trauer entgegen. "Wer hat das getan? Wer hat sie alle umgebracht?" Ungerührt starrten die unsichtbaren Augen der Fremden sie an. "Du warst es!" sagte sie ungerührt. "Sie alle sind Deinem sinnlosen Traum von einer idealen und paradiesischen Welt gefolgt und daran zerbrochen. So wie Dein Ehemann!" Usagis Zorn zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase und hinterließ nichts weiter als Verwirrung und dumpfe Hoffnungslosigkeit. "Aber...wie..?" Die Gestalt lachte kalt. "Du willst wissen, wie das passiert ist? Nur wenige Tage, nachdem Du Deinem Liebsten das ewige Versprechen gegeben hast, traf ein neues Unheil diese Welt. Doch Deine Krieger konnten dem nicht standhalten. In dem wahnwitzigen Versuch, Dich und Deinen Mann und Dein ungeborenes Kind zu beschützen, gaben sie ihr Leben hin. Die unzerstörbare Kette, mit der Du sie an Dich gebunden hast, hat ihnen letztendlich dieses Schicksal beschert." Usagi schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Wenn Du mir nicht glaubst, so sieh Dich nur einmal um." Die Gestalt beschrieb mit der Hand einen weiten Bogen über die Gräber. Auf jedem der Gräber blühte der Rosmarin, die Blume des Abschieds und auf jedem Stein lag ein kleines Sträußchen aus Kastanienblüten, die das Symbol der Reue und Vergebung waren. Usagis Augen wurden groß, als sie die Symbolik der Blumen erkannte. "ALL DAS", donnerte die Stimme der verhüllten Frau. "ALL DAS IST NUR DEINE SCHULD!" Doch Usagi hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Mit leeren Augen rannte sie den Friedhofsweg entlang und wollte nur noch eines: Weglaufen!  
  
Ratlos lief Rei in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Mamoru und die Mädchen beobachteten sie dabei mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Ungeduld. "Rei, das ständige Auf-und Abgehen hilft uns auch nicht weiter", wandte Makoto müde ein. "Das weiß ich auch", fuhr Rei sie an und machte sogleich einen reumütigen Eindruck. "Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, meine Nerven liegen blank." Makoto winkte ab. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß ja auch nichts Besseres." Mutlos setzte sich Rei neben ihre Freundinnen auf die Couch. "Und was machen wir nun?" Wie als Antwort auf ihre Frage klopfte es an der Zimmertür. Verwundert stand Rei auf, um zu öffnen. Doch der Besuch, der vor der Tür stand, verschlug ihr fast die Sprache: "Was...was wollt ihr denn hier?" fragte sie verblüfft. "Dir auch einen Guten Tag, Rei", versetzte Haruka ein wenig sarkastisch und trat ins Zimmer. "Laß sie doch Haruka. Es ist ganz verständlich, daß sie in dieser Situation verwirrt ist", sagte Michiru beschwichtigend und folgte ihr. "Aber wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren", erklärte Setsuna und folgte den beiden mit Hotaru ins Zimmer. Rei stand sprachlos neben der Tür und beobachtete, wie ihr doch recht großes Zimmer allmählich immer kleiner wurde. "Ja, dann...", begann sie etwas verunsichert. "Wie geht es Euch?" versuchte sie eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen. Haruka sah sie aus ernsten Augen an. "Nicht sehr gut, wenn Du es genau wissen willst. Michiru und Hotaru spüren seit einigen Tagen eine überwältigende böse Macht, die sich hier in der Stadt niederläßt und laut Setsuna ist die Zukunft gerade dabei, sich rapide zu verändern." Sie erhob sich und sah sie der Reihe nach an. "Was ist mit der Prinzessin?" fragte sie ungeduldig. "Jetzt beruhige Dich wieder", sagte Michiru energisch und zog sie wieder auf die Couch.  
Unbehaglich sahen sich die Freundinnen an, bevor Mamoru schließlich antwortete. "Wir wissen es nicht genau. Seit heute benimmt sie sich sehr seltsam. Ihre Aura scheint immer mehr zu verblassen und von Dunkelheit getrübt zu werden." Setsuna und Hotaru runzelten die Stirn und Harukas verbissene Miene schien auszudrücken, dass sie so etwas auch schon befürchtet hatte. "Verdammt", fluchte sie nun. "Ich habe gedacht, nachdem das Chaos nun verbannt wurde, könnten wir alle in Frieden leben." Verbittert blickte sie in die Runde. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte sie wütend. "Wir müssen ihr das Amulett abnehmen", sagte Hotaru leise. "Dadurch hat der böse Geist Zugang in ihre Seele gefunden. Und wenn wir es haben, müssen wir es um jeden Preis vernichten. Unser aller Zukunft hängt davon ab." Bestürzt sahen die Freundinnen sich an. "Dann lasst uns gehen", schlug Makoto vor. "Je eher wir aufbrechen, umso eher haben wir den Geist von Usagi von diesem Dämon befreit." Stumm nickten die anderen, erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und gingen gemeinsam zum Haus der Tsukinos.  
  
Noch immer rannte Usagi weiter; immer tiefer in die namenlose Dunkelheit hinein. Den Friedhof hatte sie längst hinter sich gelassen, doch noch immer hallten die Worte der vermummten Gestalt in ihren Ohren wider. "ES IST ALLES NUR DEINE SCHULD!" Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, verlangsamte ihre Schritte und betrachtete ihre Umgebung. Die Dunkelheit schien hier weniger dicht zu sein und am Horizont erkannte sie sogar einzelne Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die sonst undurchdringliche Wolkendecke brachen. Erstaunt sah sie sich um. Die Dunkelheit schien tatsächlich nicht überall zu sein. Vielleicht würde sie dort bei dem Licht etwas Frieden finden. So schnell ihre Füße sie tragen konnten, lief sie zu der Stelle, wo das Licht der Sonne die Erde erhellte. Als sie den Hügel überquerte, machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung. Inmitten der wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Wolken dringen konnten, erblühte hier eine kleine Oase der Hoffnung. Kleine Kristallobelisken, die von roten Rosen umrankt waren und an deren Sockel weiße Lilien wuchsen. Müde stolperte sie vorwärts und setzte sich auf eine einzelne, weiße Marmorbank. Dort schloß sie die Augen und begann leise zu weinen.  
  
"Meinst du denn, wir können einfach so klingeln? Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht zuhause oder will uns nicht sehen", gab Ami zu bedenken. Makoto schüttelte energisch den Kopf und drückte entschlossen auf den Klingelknopf des Hauses Tsukino. "Wenn sie uns nicht reinläßt, muss sie damit rechnen, dass ich die Türe eintrete", flüsterte sie Ami zu. Im selben Moment öffnete eine besorgte Frau Tsukino die Tür. "Ach, ihr seid es", murmelte sie besorgt und blickte sie der Reihe nach an bis ihr Blick an Ami hängenblieb. "Ami, du beschäftigst dich doch sehr mit Medizin, nicht wahr? Und deine Mutter ist doch Ärztin." Ami nickte verwirrt. Ikuko seufzte erleichtert. "Usagi schläft schon seit zwei Stunden wie ein Stein und läßt sich nicht von mir aufwecken, egal was ich versuche. Glaubst du, es ist was Ernstes?" Amis Verstand arbeitete blitzschnell. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass ihre Freundin immer mehr in den Bann des geheimnisvollen Medaillons geriet. Aber das konnte sie Usagis Mutter natürlich nicht sagen. "Ich glaube, es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie bedacht. "Usagi hat in den letzten Tagen viel mit uns gelernt, wissen Sie? Es kann durchaus sein, dass sie davon sehr erschöpft war und einen dementsprechend tiefen Schlaf hat." Ikuko entspannte sich merklich. " Da bin ich aber erleichtert. Ihr dürft gerne rein kommen", bot sie den Freundinnen an. "Vielleicht schafft ihr es ja, diese Schlafmütze zu wecken." Nacheinander traten sie ins Haus ein. "Das war echt eine Glanzleistung", flüsterte Haruka Ami im Vorübergehen zu und kicherte leise, als Ami daraufhin rot anlief. Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen die Freundinnen nacheinander die Treppe herauf, um Usagi nicht zu wecken oder möglicherweise die Aufmerksamkeit des bösen Geistes auf sich zu lenken.  
  
Noch immer saß Usagi zusammengesunken auf der kleinen Bank und beobachtete ängstlich die näherkommende Dunkelheit. Auch hier würde sie auf Dauer keinen Schutz finden. Schon verschluckten die drohenden Schatten die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die diesen Ort so schön und friedlich wirken ließen. Das Licht um sie herum wurde schwächer und schwächer. Traurig beobachtete Usagi ihre Umgebung, die sich nun auch wieder veränderte. Die Kristallobelisken wiesen inzwischen tiefe Risse auf und ihr Glanz war verloschen. Die ehemals roten Rosen waren verblüht und an ihre Stelle waren dunkle Ranken mit spitzen Dornen getreten. Die weißen Lilien wirkten verdorrt und an ihre Stelle waren giftig aussehende Pilze getreten, die in unangenehm grellen Farben leuchteten. "Nein", flüsterte Usagi bestürzt und rappelte sich zitternd auf. "Nein, nicht schon wieder." Erschrocken blickte sie zum Horizont. Ganz weit entfernt am Horizont erkannte sie die dunkle Gestalt wieder, die ihr schon auf dem Friedhof begegnet war. Langsam und bedrohlich setzte sie ihren Weg fort und kam Usagi dabei Stück für Stück immer näher. Am Himmel hinter ihr waberte die schwarz-purpurne Energie der Zerstörung, die wie ein dunkles Nordlicht über den Horizont wanderte und alles Licht verschlang das sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Ein winziger Funke loderte in Usagis Herz, der Mut und die Entschlossenheit, sich allem Bösen in den Weg zu stellen. Beherzt sprang sie auf und wollte nach ihrer Brosche greifen. Doch dann erst bemerkte sie, dass der Heilige Silberkristall im Innern zerbrochen und dunkel war. Auch von weitem konnte sie das schrille Lachen der Dunkelheit hören. Alle Hoffnung wich aus ihrem Herzen und sie drehte sich um und ergriff die Flucht.  
  
Leise öffneten die Freundinnen die Tür. Binnen Sekunden spürten sie alle die Kälte, die nur von der Anwesenheit eines Dämons herrühren konnte. "Ich hoffe, wir sind noch rechtzeitig gekommen", flüsterte Setsuna beunruhigt. Usagi lag seelenruhig auf ihrem Bett, doch man konnte ihrem Gesicht ansehen, dass es sich bei ihrem Traum nur um einen Albtraum handeln konnte. "Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen", sagte Haruka eindringlich und schritt nach vorne, um Usagi das Medaillon abzunehmen. "Haruka, Vorsicht", rief Hotaru erschrocken, doch es war bereits zu spät. Eine gewaltige Druckwelle erfasste Haruka und schleuderte sie an die nächste Wand. "Haruka", schrie Michiru erschrocken und eilte zu ihrer Freundin. Schwer angeschlagen richtete Haruka sich auf und sah wütend auf Usagis Medaillon. "Es hat reagiert, bevor ich es überhaupt berühren konnte", stieß sie verärgert hervor. "Man kann es jedenfalls nicht direkt anfassen", schloss Michiru betrübt. Mamoru schaute hilflos zu seiner geliebten Usagi. Wie gerne würde er sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen, sie küssen und ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn überhaupt hören würde. Rei überlegte lange, bevor sie ihren Vorschlag unterbreitete. "Vielleicht gelingt es mir, mich in ihren Traum zu projizieren", sagte sie leise. "Es erfordert zwar eine ungemeine Menge an Konzentration, aber vielleicht gelingt es mir ja." Setsuna trat vor und sah Rei direkt in die Augen. "Du weißt, daß das sehr gefährlich ist. Dein Geist könnte sich dabei ebenfalls in diesem Traum verlieren oder im Nichts verschwinden." Rei nickte ruhig. "Ich weiß. Doch wenn ich es nicht versuche, sind wir ohnehin alle verloren." Entschlossen setzte sie sich neben Usagis Bett und ergriff die Hand ihrer Freundin. Auch jetzt spürte sie die eisige Aura des Dämons, die langsam von der Seele ihrer Freundin Besitz nahm. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Geist langsam von ihrem Körper löste und in die Gedanken von Usagi einzudringen versuchte. Doch eine scheinbar undurchdringliche Mauer, geformt aus einem unnachgiebigen Willen, schien sie zurück zuhalten. "Usagi", rief sie mit all der Kraft ihrer mentalen Stimme. Sie suchte im Innersten ihrer Seele nach den Teilen ihrer Sailor-Kräfte, auf die sie auch in diesem Zustand Zugriff hatte und warf all die Macht, die sie aufbieten konnte, gegen die Wand aus Willenskraft. "Rei, hör auf", hörte sie Ami erschrocken rufen und spürte, wie jemand sie hart an den Schultern schüttelte. Nur sehr langsam fand ihr Geist wieder in ihren Körper zurück. Geschwächt öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in Amis erleichtertes Gesicht. "Gott sei Dank", flüsterte Ami und umarmte sie stürmisch. "Du bist zusammengebrochen und wir hatten Angst, dass du uns vielleicht verloren gehen könntest." Mit Amis Hilfe kam Rei wieder auf die Beine und sah die anderen ratlos an. "Was können wir denn jetzt noch tun?" fragte sie. Hotaru und Setsuna sahen sich an und nickten stumm. "Das Letzte, was wir noch versuchen könnten, ist den Bann des Medaillons mithilfe unserer Sailor-Kräfte zu durchbrechen", ergriff Setsuna das Wort. "Danach weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Die Zukunft ändert sich immer mehr, je länger Usagi sich in diesem Zustand befindet."  
  
Kapitel 4 . Die Schleier lüften sich  
  
Vor dem Haus der Tsukinos stand eine Gestalt und sah zu dem Zimmer hinauf, in dem Usagi gegen ihre Albträume kämpfte. Ihr langes, weißes Haar spielte sanft im Wind und ihre großen, grauen Augen blickten traurig. In ihrer linken Hand glitzere Etwas, doch sie verbarg es schnell wieder in ihrem Umhang. Langsam ging sie auf das Haus zu und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Die Freundinnen sahen sich an und nickten schließlich. Jede von ihnen stellte sich an einen Platz um das Bett auf, so dass sie alle schließlich einen Halbmond bildeten. Mamoru bildete das Zentrum des Halbmondes mit den vier Inner Senshi auf der linken und den vier Outer Senshi auf der rechten Seite. Er zückte die magische Rose, die sofort in einem sanften, goldenen Licht zu glühen anfing. Die Senshi zögerten nicht lange und riefen ebenfalls die Mächte ihrer Schutzplaneten an.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
URANUS CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER-MAKE UP!"  
  
Sofort fassten sie sich bei den Händen und bündelten die Mächte der Planeten. Ein heller Ring aus Licht entstand um das Bett und begann immer heller zu leuchten. Die böse Energie des Medaillons reagierte darauf und begann ebenfalls in einer bedrohlichen schwarzen Aura zu erstrahlen. Angestrengt spürten die Senshi, wie die gewaltige Macht des Anhängers langsam die Verbindung zu ihren Schutzplaneten unterbrach. Der Ring aus Licht, der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch heller als die Sonne gestrahlt hatte, verlor seinen Schein und wurde immer schwächer und schwächer. Zuletzt wurden sie alle von einer letzten Energieentladung von den Beinen gerissen und gegen die Wand geworfen. Erschrocken stellten sie fest, dass ihre Sailor-Fukus verschwunden waren und sie auch ihre Macht vorerst nicht beschwören konnten. "Verdammt", fluchte Haruka. "Damit hätten wir wohl unseren letzten Trumpf ausgespielt, was?" wandte sie sich an Setsuna und blieb überrascht stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Freundin angestrengt zur Zimmertür blickte. Auch Hotarus Blick spiegelte diese seltsame Leere wieder. Erschrocken zuckten sie zusammen, als die Tür langsam aufschwang und eine ihnen gänzlich unbekannte und doch so vertraute Person das Zimmer betrat. Sofort sanken Setsuna und Hotaru auf die Knie und schlossen die Augen, was die anderen noch mehr verwunderte. Doch erst jetzt kamen sie dazu, die Person genauer zu betrachten. Ihre Frisur glich der von Usagi, nur dass ihre weißen Haare mit herzförmigen Knoten gebunden waren und fast bis auf den Boden reichten. Auch ihre restliche Kleidung war weiß, nur ihre lange Jacke wies vorne neun schmale Streifen unterschiedlicher Farben auf.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragten Makoto und Minako wie aus einem Mund. Das Mädchen lächelte nur. "Ich sehe, ihr erkennt mich nicht wieder, obwohl wir alle im Grunde doch Eins sind und uns erst vor kurzem begegnet sind." Bevor sie etwas erwiderten konnten, schlug sie ihre Jacke zurück und ein gleißendes Licht blendete sie für einen Moment. "Man nennt mich Hikari Kibono", vernahmen sie die Stimme des Mädchens. Das Licht verblasste sehr schnell und nur ein kleiner Funke blieb in dem Anhänger zurück, den sie um den Hals trug. Ihre Augen wanderten zu Setsuna und Hotaru, die immer noch auf dem Boden knieten. "Erhebt Euch, ihr Beiden"; forderte sie sie auf. "Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für solche Formalitäten." Zögernd erhoben sich die beiden Angesprochenen und Setsuna ergriff das Wort.: "Wir hätten nie erwartet, Dich hier anzutreffen", sagte sie zögernd und verbeugte sich kurz. Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie verwirrt an. Vor wem, außer der Königin, musste Pluto, die Hüterin von Raum und Zeit, das Knie beugen? "Heiligkeit", setzte Hotaru an. "Könnt ihr unserer Prinzessin helfen? Die Zeit wird knapp und unser aller Zukunft steht auf dem Spiel." Hikari nickte traurig. "Ich weiß. Doch kann ich ihr auf direktem Wege nicht aus diesem Albtraum hinaus helfen. Ich kann ihr nur das geben, was schon immer meine Aufgabe war zu geben." Die Senshi sahen sich fragend an, bis Rei schließlich zögerlich eine Frage stellen konnte. "Und was ist das, was ihr ihr geben wollt?" Hikari sah in die Runde und legte beide Hände auf den kleinen Anhänger, der um ihren Hals hing. "Hoffnung", sagte sie leise.  
  
Die plötzliche Erkenntnis traf die Freundinnen wie ein Schlag. Allmählich dämmerte ihnen, wer da vor ihnen stand. "Sailor Cosmos", flüsterte Ami andächtig. "Die legendäre Kriegerin mit dem Kristall des Cosmos", hauchte Rei ehrfürchtig. Eine nach der anderen beugte das Knie vor Hikari, doch diese winkte nur ärgerlich. "Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, dass wir dafür keine Zeit haben. Die Zeit wird knapp und Usagi verfällt ihren Albträumen immer mehr. Wenn wir sie nicht retten können, geht das Schicksal des gesamten Universums einen falschen Weg. Denn Serenity ist die Auserwählte unter des Kriegerinnen, deren Bestimmung es ist, das Universum in eine neue Ära des Lichts zu führen." Staunend schwiegen die Freundinnen, die gerade an einer verheißungsvollen Vision der Zukunft teilhaben durften. "Dieses Schicksal sollte einst auch mir zuteil werden", sagte Hikari mit trauriger Stimme. "Doch ich habe den Weg der Bestimmung nicht erkannt. Usagi wird meinen Fehler wieder gutmachen und das Schicksal des Universums erfüllen." Sie wandte sich der Schlafenden zu, kniete neben ihrem Bett nieder und ergriff die Hand von Usagi. "Sailor Moon", sagte sie leise, aber gerade noch laut genug, dass die anderen sie hören konnten. "Vorfahre und Nachkomme, deren Stern auf ewig am Firmament erstrahlen soll, ich gebe dir die Hoffnung, die dich retten soll." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie den Anhänger von ihrem Hals und legte ihn vorsichtig Usagi um. Die dunkle Macht des anderen Medaillons schien gegen eine solche Übermacht des Lichts machtlos und wehrte sich nicht dagegen. "Dieser Kristallsplitter stammt von Sylvarin, dem ersten Silberkristall und Sternenkristall der Begründerin unseres Geschlechts, Chastity, der ersten Königin des Mondes." Die anderen Sailor Senshi hielten ehrfürchtig die Luft an und lauschten den Worten Hikaris. "Dieser Splitter wurde in unserer Familie immer weitergegeben als ein ewiges Zeichen der Hoffnung, wenn alles sinnlos erscheint. Als ein Licht, wenn alles dunkel erscheint und als ein Wegweiser zu Mut und Stärke, wenn man am liebsten davonlaufen möchte. Meine Mutter gab ihn mir, als sie meine Bestimmung als Sailor Cosmos erkannte und nun, sollst du ihn haben, auf dass Du dein Schicksal erfüllen kannst." Das Licht des Kristallsplitters strahlte hell auf, doch ebenso schien sich jetzt die Dunkelheit des Medaillons dagegen zu sträuben, so einfach zerstört zu werden. Sie legte segnend ihre Hände darüber und flüsterte nun ganz leise: "Kommt zu mir, ihr Kinder der Sterne. Ihr, die Ihr im Moment noch als reine Kraft eures Sterns existiert. Kommt zu mir, und helft Usagi." Hikari erhob sich und blickte die verbleibenden Sailor Senshi nacheinander an. Die Kräfte der Anhänger sind nahezu gleichwertig. Nur Usagi selbst kann jetzt noch entscheiden."  
  
Usagi rannte immer weiter und weiter. Sie spürte die Dunkelheit hinter sich und die unsagbar böse Aura der schwarzen Gestalt. Traurig blickte sie gen Himmel, die wenigen Lichtstrahlen, die die Sonne jetzt noch durch die Wolken schickte, schienen immer blasser zu werden. Plötzlich blieb sie abrupt stehen und sah sah sich forschend um. Hatte sie nicht eben ein Geräusch gehört. Eine Stimme, die ihr nicht unbekannt war. Die Stimme einer Freundin. "Usagi", hörte sie es wieder, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Rei?" Ungläubig folgte Usagi dem Ursprung der Stimme, doch sie konnte ihn nicht finden. Es war wohl doch nur Einbildung gewesen. Ein Wunschtraum, um vor dieser Realität zu fliehen, die so unendlich traurig war, dass es ihr das Herz zerriss. Ein anderes Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken. Ein dumpfes Brüllen und schwere, stampfende Schritte, die schnell näher zu kommen schienen. Auch dieses Geräusch war ihr durchaus nicht unbekannt, doch es war weit weniger angenehm. Aus einem Wäldchen verdorrter Bäume etwas abseits des Weges brach etwas hervor. Etwas Dunkles von fast undefinierbarer Gestalt. Mit viel Fantasie konnte man dieses Wesen als gigantische Ratte bezeichnen, doch Usagi dachte, dass diese Wortwahl wohl eine Beleidigung für jede Ratte sein musste. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Das grauenhafte Biest schien nun Witterung aufzunehmen und blickte mit seinen rotglühenden Augen an. Sein Atem quoll in eisigen Rauchwolken aus seinen Nüstern und ätzender Geifer triefte aus seinem Maul. Mit einem erneuten Brüllen setzte es zum Sprung an. Usagi blieb entsetzt stehen. Was konnte sie jetzt schon noch tun. Sie stand allein diesem Höllenwesen entgegen und hatte nun nicht mehr die Kraft sich zu verwandeln. Sie betrachtete ein, wie sie glaubte, letztes Mal die Brosche in ihrer Hand, und den gesprungenen Kristall darin. Sie stutzte. Etwas war anders als letztes Mal. Ein winziger, unendlich klarer Lichtfunke glomm im Innern des Kristalls und entzündete einen ebensolchen Funken in ihrem Herzen. Nein, so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Es gab immer Hoffnung. Erhobenen Hauptes blickte Usagi nun dem Monster entgegen und wartete seinen Angriff ab. Auch wenn sie ihm nichts entgegen zusetzen hatte, sie würde nicht in Verzweiflung sterben. Das Monster startete seinen Angriff und Usagi wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz.  
  
"CHUU BLOSSOM SHIELD!"  
  
Verwundert öffnete Usagi die Augen. Etwas hatte das Monster abgehalten. Eine Wand aus glühenden Blüten hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und das Monster zurückgeworfen. Ungläubig blickte sie hoch und erkannte zwei Personen, die neben ihr standen. Eine der beiden kam ihr erschreckend bekannt vor. "Iron Mouse?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Seid gegrüßt, Prinzessin," entgegnete diese. "Wir wurden abkommandiert Euch zu helfen. Chuu und ich sind scheinbar gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen." Usagi blickte zu der anderen Person, die Iron Mouse so sehr glich. Sie wirkte sanfter und weniger aggressiv als Iron Mouse, doch man hätte sie durchaus für Schwestern halten können. Das war also die Sailor Senshi, deren Sternenkristall Iron Mouse für sich selbst gestohlen hatte. Schüchtern blickte Chuu sie an. "Ich freue mich, Euch kennenzulernen, Prinzessin", sagte sie leise. Usagi war immer noch etwas verwirrt. "Wie ist das möglich?" fragte sie und blickte Iron Mouse direkt an. "Was?" fragte diese. "Dass wir beide gleichzeitig nebeneinander existieren. Man könnte es als kleinen Bonus dafür ansehen, dass ich dem Bösen abgeschworen habe", erklärte sie. Usagi nickte nur und betrachtete die beiden immer noch ungläubig. "Vorsicht! Es greift wieder an", warnte Iron Mouse. Und tatsächlich hatte das Monster sich wieder gefangen und setzte erneut zum Angriff an.  
  
"IRON MOUSE GOLDEN SONORITY!"  
  
Eine leuchtende Schallwelle traf das Monster und eine grelle Explosion ließ nichts weiter von ihm übrig als eine schwarze Rauchwolke. "Wow", entfuhr es Usagi, die von der Wucht der Attacke von Iron Mouse ziemlich beeindruckt war. Chuu und Iron Mouse packten sie am Handgelenk und zogen sie weiter. "Wo laufen wir hin?" fragte Usagi erschrocken. Chuu deutete mit zitterndem Finger hinter sie. "Weg von IHR. DU bist noch nicht bereit für sie." Usagi sah sich um und erkannte nun die vermummte Gestalt, die nun schon wieder näher gekommen war. Sie beschleunigten ihren Schritt und liefen weiter.  
  
Unruhig standen die Sailor Senshi um das Bett ihrer Freundin herum. Es war noch nicht sehr viel Zeit vergangen, seit Hikari, die Sailor Cosmos war, Usagi den Gegenpart zu dem finsteren Medaillon um den Hals gelegt hatte. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass die Macht des Kristalls immer noch keine Wirkung zeigte, machte sie sehr nervös. Mamoru hatte sich neben seiner Usako auf das Bett gesetzt und hielt ihre Hand. Die heilende Macht des Kristalls von Cosmos ließ es zumindest zu, dass er sie berühren konnte. Doch er konnte ihr weder durch die Energie, die er selbst in sich trug, helfen noch durch einen rettenden Kuss, wie er sooft in den Märchen beschrieben wurde. Hikari selbst hatte sich in der Mitte des Zimmers auf ein Kissen gesetzt und meditierend die Augen geschlossen. Von Zeit zu Zeit öffnete sie ihre grauen, zeitlosen Augen und betrachtete Usagi in einer Weise, als könnte sie den inneren Kampf beobachten, den sie ausfechten musste.  
  
Viele Stunden versuchten sie sich zu verstecken, doch noch immer baute sich die undurchdringliche Finsternis hinter ihnen unaufhaltsam auf. Dort, wo einst die Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke brachen, glommen nun die Blitze der Dunkelheit. Usagi wandte ihren Blick von diesem namenlosen Bösen ab und blickte in die andere Richtung, in der noch ein wenig Licht vorherrschte. Chuu, Iron Mouse und sie hatten unter einem Felsvorsprung Schutz gesucht, doch sie alle wussten, dass sie der schwarzen Frau nicht durch simples Verstecken entkommen würden. "Wohin laufen wir eigentlich?" fragte Usagi unsicher und hoffte inständig, dass ihre Flucht ein Ziel hatte und nicht gänzlich sinnlos war. Die beiden Senshi sahen sich an. "Wir sind auf der Suche nach den Ruinen der Hoffnung", erklärte Chuu schließlich. "Dort sollst Du finden, was Du am dringendsten brauchst." Usagi sah die beiden verständnislos an. "Und was sollte das sein?" Diesmal antwortete ihr Iron Mouse: "Die Macht, um das verhüllte Grauen, was Dich verfolgt zu besiegen." Usagi blickte sie wortlos an und nickte schließlich erschöpft und lehnte sich an die Felswand hinter sich. Sie war so unendlich müde und wünschte sich, etwas zu schlafen. Doch ein plötzlicher Blick in die Gesichter von Chuu und Iron Mouse sagte ihr, dass sie den ihrer Meinung nach wohlverdienten Schlaf, wohl vergessen konnte. Angestrengt blickten die Beiden in das trübe Zwielicht, was draußen herrschte. "Dort draußen ist etwas", flüsterte Chuu angespannt. Bevor Usagi fragen konnte, was es denn wohl diesmal sein könnte, rieselten kleine Felsbrocken von der Decke hinab. "Schnell, RAUS!" schrie Iron Mouse und zerrte Usagi nach draußen. Nur wenige Sekunde später brach der Felsvorsprung ab und hinterließ nichts als einen Haufen Geröll. Usagis Herz klopfte wie rasend und ihre Knie wurden langsam weich. "Danke", flüsterte sie mit schwacher Stimme, doch die beiden Kriegerinnen schüttelten energisch die Köpfe. "Danken kannst du uns, wenn wir den Ursprung dieses Angriffs vernichtet haben", sagten sie düster. Mit einer Hand geboten sie ihr zu schweigen. Die Stille, die darauf folgte, wirkte fast ein bisschen beklemmend.  
  
Plötzlich ging alles rasend schnell. Chuu und Iron Mouse rissen Usagi zu Boden und wenige Augenblicke später spürte sie einen scharfen Luftzug über sich. Sie hob den Kopf und sah gerade noch einen gigantischen, schwarzen Schatten, der in den Nebeln verschwand. "Was war das?" fragte sie erschrocken. "Ein Dämonenvogel", erklärte Chuu düster. "Es ist fast unmöglich, so einen zu besiegen, selbst für eine Sailor Senshi." Usagi sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Und wie sollen wir das dann schaffen?" fragte sie verzweifelt, doch Chuu zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es kommt zurück", flüsterte Iron Mouse. Im nächsten Augenblick hörten sie wieder eine Art Donnergrollen aus dem Nebel. "Ich versuche ihn zu stoppen", rief Chuu energisch.  
  
"CHUU BLOSSO...!"  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Ein schwarzer Flügel des Vogels hatte sie getroffen und mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert. "Chuu", rief Iron Mouse panisch und eilte zu ihrer Partnerin. Auch Usagi rannte zu der Verletzten, um ihr zu helfen. Über ihren Köpfen baute sich ein dunkler Schatten auf und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie sich dem messerscharfen Schnabel des Dämonenvogels gegenüber, der sich seiner Beute schon sicher war, denn er stimmte ein kreischendes Siegesgeheul an. Seine roten Augen glühten beängstigend und sein Schnabel schnappte vor Ungeduld. Usagi schloss die Augen. Das war wirkich unfair, dachte sie sich. Das Schicksal hatte sie das letzte Mal gerettet, nur um sie dann einen noch schlimmeren Tod sterben zu lassen. "Gebt noch nicht auf, Prinzessin", flüsterte Chuu schwach und Usagi drehte sich zu ihr um. "Was meinst du?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Hilfe ist unterwegs"; erklärte sie schwach und deutete mit dem Finger hinter sich. Usagi blickte auf und erkannte vier undeutliche Gestalten, die in den Nebelwand warteten. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, setzten die vier Gestalten zum Angriff an.  
  
"MERMAID INFATUATE CHORAL!"  
  
Etwas , dass aussah, wie leuchtender Nebel schwebte zu dem Dämonenvogel hinauf und begann ihn einzuhüllen. Innerhalb der schimmernden Wogen waren zauberhafte Stimmen zu hören, die das Monster scheinbar verwirrten. Nun trat die zweite Person vor und schickte dem Ungeheuer ihre Macht entgegen.  
  
"CORONIS GLOWING FEATHER!"  
  
Ein Wolke aus leuchtenden Federn vereinte sich mit dem Nebel und versperrte dem Monster die Sicht. Egal wohin er sich wandte, die Federn wanderten mit und verwirrten ihn. "Jetzt ich. Darf ich Crow, darf ich?" hörte sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus dem Nebel und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Wie gut konnte sie sich an die beiden erinnern, obwohl ihr bei ihren letzten Aufeinandertreffen nicht gerade zu Lachen zumute war. "Ja gut, von mir aus. Aber trödel nicht solang rum", entgegnete ihr eine andere. "Oh, keine Sorge. Ich habe fleißig geübt. Du wirst sehr stolz auf mich sein."  
  
"ALUMINA SIREN BLIZZARD STORM."  
  
Ein Regen aus schweren Eisbrocken ging über dem Vogel nieder. Mehrere davon trafen ihn schwer am Rücken und stießen ihn somit auf den Boden. Auf der Erde war er seines natürlichen Vorteils beraubt und durch die zahlreichen, verwirrenden Attacken sogar stark im Nachteil. "Jetzt sags schon. Das habe ich doch gut gemacht, oder?" Eine Peitsche knallte, und gleich darauf hörten sie Clows verärgerte Stimme. "Du nervst, Siren. Kannst du nicht warten, bis wir den Job hier erledigt haben."  
  
"LEAD CROW FIRE SCOURGE!"  
  
Eine Peitsche aus gleißenden Flammen zerteilte den Vogel in der Mitte, der daraufhin in einer lautlosen Explosion aus Finsternis verschwand. Erstaunt drehte sich Usagi zu ihren Rettern um. Der Nebel hatte sich inzwischen durch den Kampf verzogen, so dass sie freie Sicht auf sie hatte. DA standen sie nun. Zwei der Vier waren ihr nur zu gut im Gedächtnis geblieben und wer die andern beiden waren, konnte sie sich inzwischen auch denken. Lead Crow und Alumina Siren traten vor und sahen Usagi etwas unsicher. "Hallo, Sailor Moon. Oder sollte ich vielmehr Prinzessin Serenity sagen?" fragte Lead Crow leise. Siren hatte sich ein Stück hinter ihr versteckt und beobachete sie. Plötzlich sanken die beiden auf die Knie. "Vergebt uns", baten sie. "Wir haben Euch in der Vergangenheit soviel Leid zugefügt. Das kann nie wieder gut gemacht werden." Usagi schritt forsch auf die beiden zu und half ihnen auf. "Es gibt nichts zu vergeben", sagte sie nur. "Ihr wart von den schrecklichen Kräften des Chaos besessen. Im Gegenteil: Ich stehe in Eurer Schuld. Ihr habt mir soeben das Leben gerettet." Verwundert erhoben sich Crow und Siren und sahen Usagi verblüfft an. Diese wandte sich nun an die Begleiterinnen der beiden. "Coronis und Mermaid", begrüßte sie die beiden. "Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe. Ich werde Euch für immer dankbar sein." Die beiden Sailor Senshi lächelten. "Es war uns ein Vergnügen, Prinzessin", erwiderte Mermaid. "Wir kennen das Schicksal, das Euch vorherbestimmt ist, und fühlen uns geehrt Euch einen Teil dieses Weges begleiten zu können." Usagi war etwas überrascht über die prophetischen Worte Mermaids, da sie selbst gerade an ihrem Schicksal zu zweifeln begann. "Prinzessin", hörte sie die Stimme von Iron Mouse hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Schnell lasst uns gehen. Die Dunkelheit schläft nicht." Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet Usagi, dass Iron Mouse Recht hatte. Die Schatten waren schon wieder weiter vorgedrungen und schon wieder war ein Teil der Schönheit dieses Landes unwiderbringlich verloren. "Wir müssen in diese Richtung", rief Coronis und deutete auf den Punkt am Horizont, wo noch das Sonnenlicht vorzuherrschen schien. Die inzwischen sieben Krieger zählende Gruppe beeilte sich der Dunkelheit zu entfliehen.  
  
Kapitel 5 - Die Hoffnung naht  
  
Viele Stunden marschierte die Gruppe nun schon weiter. Doch so sehr sie sich auch beeilten, sie konnten die Dunkelheit hinter sich nicht abschütteln. Sie schien vielmehr immer näher zu kommen und sie von allen Seiten einzukreisen. Usagi betrachtete den Himmel. Die Schatten schlossen sich wie ein Ring um das letzte Loch in den Wolken, wo noch die Sonne durchschien. "Dort ist also unser Ziel", sagte sie leise. "Was befindet sich dort?" fragte sie die anderen und deutete auf den Punkt, wo die Sonnenstrahlen die Erde berührten. Unbehaglich schwiegen sie, bis sich Coronis aufraffte und antwortete. "Dort befinden sich die Ruinen von Crystal Tokyo", flüsterte sie traurig. Entsetzt starrte Usagi sie an. "Wie kann das sein?" fragte sie. "Ich war in der Zukunft und dort galt Crystal Tokyo als ein Ort des Friedens." Wieder sagte lange Zeit niemand etwas. "Die Zukunft, wie ihr sie kennt, existiert hier nicht", erklärte Mermaid. "In dieser Welt ist das silberne Königreich nichts weiter gewesen als eine schöne Illusion, die jedoch letztendlich den Untergang gebracht hat. Kaum hat die Neo Königin, also Ihr, versucht, der Erde Frieden zu schenken, da versammelten sich die bösen Mächte des Universums hier auf der Erde und zettelten einen Krieg unter den Nationen an. Niemand wollte sich der Vorherrschaft des weißen Mondes beugen." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und legte Usagi tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das erste Ziel war natürlich Crystal Tokyo. Seine Bürger kämpften erbittert um seine Erhaltung, doch es wurde komplett ausradiert. Nur noch Ruinen sind nun noch Zeuge des einstigen Glanzes, der hier einmal entstehen sollte." Usagi blickte traurig auf den Boden und kämpfte mit den Tränen. "Erzähl weiter", bat sie Mermaid. "Ich habe das Gefühl, ich muss nun alles wissen." Mermaid nickte stumm und fuhr fort: " Die Sailor Senshi kämpften bis zuletzt, doch auch sie wurden überwältigt, wie ihr ja schon erfahren musstet. Doch es bleib nicht allein bei der Vernichtung des Ärgernisses Crystal Tokyo. Heute gilt dieser Ort als verflucht und ist zur Geisterstadt geworden. Nachdem dieser blutige Sieg errungen war, kämpften die Nationen, die sich das erste Mal in der Geschichte gegen einen, wie sie glaubten, gemeinsamen Feind verbündeten, untereinander um die Vormachtstellung auf der Welt. Der Krieg dauerte viele Jahre und bescherte niemandem einen Sieg. Viele bezeichnen ihn als den dritten Weltkrieg, doch in den Geschichtsbüchern wird über ihn nur als "Die Apokalypse" gesprochen. Nirgendwo auf der Welt herrscht noch Harmonie und die Menschen leben in Verzweiflung und ständiger Angst vor einem neuen Angriff. Die Macht des Bösen hat nun die Herrschaft übernommen." Als Mermaid geendet hatte, konnte Usagi die ganze Geschichte immer noch nicht verstehen. "Dann ist es also tatsächlich meine Schuld", schluchzte sie. "Ich wollte der Welt den Frieden schenken und habe nur Verzweiflung über sie gebracht. Und außerdem habe ich dadurch auch meine Freundinnen getötet." Chuu und Iron Mouse schüttelten energisch den Kopf. "Nein, Prinzessin. Verzweifelt nicht. Ihr werdet alles verstehen, wenn wir erst bei den Ruinen der gescheiterten Hoffnung angekommen sind." Usagi nickte nachdenklich. "Die Ruinen der gescheiterten Hoffnung. Was für ein passender Name." Die Sailor Senshi schüttelten traurig den Kopf und setzten den Weg fort.  
  
Eine plötzliche Explosion ließ sie herumfahren. Von jenseits eines Hügels drangen Kampfgeräusche zu ihnen herüber. Licht und Dunkelheit blitzten über den Horizont und sie hörten das Grollen eines Dämons. Schnell rannten sie auf die Kuppe des Hügels, um sich ein Bild des Kampfes machen zu können. Ein gewaltiges Raubtier stand ihnen gegenüber. Auch dieses war eigentlich nur eine Gestalt aus Schatten, doch konnte man seine Form wohl am ehesten einer Raubkatze zuordnen. Vor dem Monster standen zwei Gestalten, eine schwarz, die andere weiß, und bekämpften es.  
  
"MAU STARLETT TYPHOON!"  
  
Ein glühender Regen goldener Sterne ging über dem Monster nieder, welches durch die Verletzungen noch wütender und aggressiver wurde.  
  
"TIN NYANKO LIGHTING TALON!"  
  
Gleißende Blitze schienen sich um die Krallen der schwarzgekleideten Person zu legen, die blitzschnell auf den Dämon zusprang und ihn mit der Kraft ihrer Attacke zu Boden warf. Die sechs Sailor Senshi, die Usagi begleiteten wollten sich sogleich auch in den Kampf stürzen, doch Usagi hielt sie zurück. "Nein, wartet. Ich denke, die Beiden müssen das allein schaffen." Verwirrt hielten die Senshi inne und beobachteten das Schlachtfeld. Schwer angeschlagen erhob sich das Schatten-Raubtier nun und versuchte die beiden Katzen zu erwischen, die jedoch jedes Mal blitzschnell aus dem Weg sprangen. Nachdem sie dieses Spiel ein paar Runden gespielt hatten, hielten sie inne und gaben dem Dämon die Möglichkeit ganz nah an sie heranzukommen. Siegessicher erhob sich das gewaltige Monster vor ihnen und war bereit das Leben seiner beiden Gegner mit einem Streich auszulöschen. Doch bevor er handeln konnte, legten die beiden Krieger die Hände aneinander und bündelten die Macht ihrer Attacken. Wieder ging ein Sternenregen auf das Monster nieder, der diesmal noch von der Macht der Blitze verstärkt wurde. In einer gewaltigen Kugel aus Licht zerbarst das Schattenmonster und nur noch eine kleine Rauchwolke zeugte von seiner Existenz. Freudig liefen Usagi und die anderen den Hügel hinab, um Mau und Tin Nyanko zu beglückwünschen. Als Tin Nyanko Usagi sah, beeilte sie sich das Knie vor ihr zu beugen. "Ach, lass den Unsinn", sagte Usagi und half ihr wieder auf. "Auch iIhr habt mir eben das Leben gerettet. Ohne Euch hätte uns dieses Monster bestimmt angegriffen." Verdutzt blickte Tin Nyanko von Usagi zu den anderen Anima Mates und nickte schließlich lächelnd. "Ich danke Euch, Prinzessin", sagte sie leise. "Ich kann nur sagen, wie leid mir das alles tut, was ich Euch in der Vergangenheit antun wollte." Doch Usagi winkte ab und wandte sich Mau zu. "Ihr seid also die Kriegerin des Planeten Mau. Luna und Artemis waren sehr bestürzt, als sie dachten, Ihr wäret im Kampf gefallen." Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich in das Gesicht der Kriegerin. "So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Wißt Ihr, dass die, die Ihr Luna nennt, meine Schwester ist?" Nun war Usagi zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen und konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. "Sie war eigentlich dazu bestimmt, die Kriegerin von Mau zu werden, doch sie entschied sich der Königin des weißen Mondes zu dienen, da sie dies für ihr Schicksal hielt. Ich habe sie nie ganz verstanden, doch jetzt, wo ich Euch sehe, Prinzessin, wird mir klar warum sie es getan hat." Usagi nickte stumm. "Und was für eine Stellung hatte Artemis?" fragte sie neugierig. "Er gehörte zur Schutzgarde der Königsfamilie von Mau", antwortete Mau bereitwillig. "Als bekannt wurde, dass Luna sich dafür entschieden hatte, am Hof des Mondes zu dienen, war niemand schneller sich freiwillig als Begleitung für sie anzubieten. Und ich glaube Luna war dieser Vorstellung auch nicht ganz abgeneigt." Usagi schmunzelte und dachte an die vielen Annäherungsversuche seitens Artemis, die Luna immer ignoriert hatte. "Doch wir haben im Moment nicht soviel Zeit, um Geschichten über gemeinsame Bekannte auszutauschen"; meine Mau forsch. "Wir müssen unbedingt die Ruinen erreichen", rief sie und begann schon einmal in die angegebene Richtung zu marschieren. Zu erstaunt, um darauf einzugehen, folgte der Rest der Gruppe ihr.  
  
Usagi blickte zum Himmel. Weit konnte es nicht mehr sein. Sie befanden sich inzwischen bereits in dem Lichtkegel, den die Sonnenstrahlen erzeugten. Traurig erkannte sie, dass auch dieser immer kleiner und schwächer wurde. "Bereitet Euch vor, Prinzessin", riet ihr Mermaid. Überrascht drehte Usagi sich zu ihr um. "Worauf denn?" fragte sie. "Auf den Anblick, der sich Euch gleich bieten wird. Wir müssen nur noch über die Hügelkuppe, dann werdet Ihr die Ruinen der gescheiterten Hoffnung erblicken." Usagi schluckte schwer und versuchte ihr aufgewühltes Inneres zu beruhigen. Sie näherten sich allmählich der Spitze des Hügels. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung tat sich vor nun ein Bild der Zerstörung auf. Usagi keuchte und sank auf die Knie. Das Bild, dass sich ihr bot, ließ sie an die Vision der Stille denken, die Setsuna einmal mit ihnen geteilt hatte. Doch es war nicht Saturn, die diese Stille eingeläutet hatte, wie sie immer alle angenommen hatten. Nein, sie selbst war es. Und die Auswirkungen waren um so vieles schrecklicher, als sie alle dachten. "Kommt, Prinzessin", hörte sie die Stimme von Lead Crow und sah zu ihr auf. "Seht, dort liegt unser Ziel", sagte sie und deutete ins Zentrum der zerstörten Stadt. Dort, unter all der Verwüstung stand noch ein einzelner, schmaler Kristallobelisk und reflektierte schwach das verbleibende Licht der Sonne. Usagi fasste sich ein Herz und ging langsam den Hügel hinab auf die Ausläufer der Ruinen zu.  
  
Nachdem sie erst wenige Meter durch die Ruinen gewandert waren, bemerkten sie zwei Schatten, die hinter einer umgestürzten Säule auf sie warteten. Usagi verkrampfte innerlich, in Erwartung eines weiteren Kampfes, doch die Gesichter ihrer Gefährten blieben ganz ruhig. Die Schatten bewegten sich und traten ins helle Sonnenlicht. Usagi atmete innerlich auf. Die beiden Gestalten waren mit schimmernden Schmetterlingsflügeln geschmückt. Die der einen waren schwarz und violett wie die Nacht, die der anderen weiß und blau wie der helle Tag. Die beiden Kriegerinnen blieben vor ihr stehen und verbeugten sich tief. "Sailor Heavymetal Papillon und Sailor Butterfly", stellten die Beiden sich vor. "Wir sind geschickt worden, um den Schutz der Prinzessin zu vervollkommenen." Usagi verbeugte sich ebenfalls und dankte ihnen. "Papillon", setzte sie an. "Ich möchte Dir sagen, dass ich Dir nichts nachtrage, was damals geschehen ist." Heavymetal Papillon rümpfte die Nase. "Ich bin nicht hier, um Vergebung zu erbitten, Prinzessin. Sondern um Euch zu beschützen. Ich bin eine Seelenjägerin und schäme mich dafür nicht." MIt diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und geleitete die verblüffte Gruppe ins Zentrum der Stadt. "Sei nicht verwundert", flüsterte ihr Alumina Siren ins Ohr. "Sie ist nur schüchtern. Wenn sie dich erst einmal richtig kennengelernt hat, wird sie schon auftauen." Mit diesen ermutigenden Worten im Ohr, betrat Usagi die Strassen der verfluchten Stadt Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Usagi fröstelte beim Anblick der Ruinen. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass dieses Schlachtfeld einst ihre Heimat gewesen sein sollte. All die Häuser und Gebäude, die aus glänzendem Kristall erbaut waren, lagen nun zerstört über den Strassen. Eine kleine Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter, doch sie bemühte sich, ihre Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken. Ihr Weg führte sie durch viele verschüttete Strassen und Gassen und langsam aber sicher kamen sie ihrem Ziel immer näher. Usagi wandte sich schließlich an Mermaid. "Sag mir bitte Mermaid. Werde ich es schaffen aus diesem Albtraum hier wieder das Reich zu erschaffen, dass allen Menschen den Frieden bringen soll?" Die Sailor Senshi sah sie lange an, bevor sie antwortete. "Das hängt ganz von Eurem Willen ab, Prinzessin. Und von Eurer Bereitwilligkeit an die Hoffnung zu glauben." Usagi sah sie erstaunt an. Mermaid redete schon wie Pluto, die auch nie konkret eine Frage beantworten konnte, ohne gleich mystisch zu werden. "Wir werden bald unser Ziel erreichen, Prinzessin", fügte Memaid nach einiger Zeit hinzu. "Unter dem letzten noch existierenden Pfeiler des einstigen Kristallpalastes liegt der Raum der Gebete. Wenn Euer Glaube an die Hoffnung noch nicht gänzlich erloschen ist, werdet Ihr dort die Kraft finden, die Ihr sucht." Usagi nickte verstehend. "Ob wir noch einmal in einen Kampf verwickelt werden?" fragte sie. Mermaid zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fuhr fort, die Umgebung angestrengt zu beobachten.  
  
Butterfly und Heavymetal Papillon, die schon etwas vorausgegangen waren, um den kürzesten Weg zu suchen, kamen nun zurück und winkten sie zu sich. "Es gibt ein Problem", eröffnete Papillon gleich die Unterredung. "Habt ihr den Weg nicht finden können?" fragte Usagi unsicher. Die beiden Sailor Senshi mit den Schmetterlingsflügeln schüttelten den Kopf. "Das ist nicht unser Problem", fügte Butterfly hinzu. "Es ist...Kommt lieber mit, und seht selbst." Die beiden führten den Rest der Gruppe über einen großen Geröllhaufen in eine breite, aber dennoch düstere Gasse hinein. Usagis Herz schlug schneller. Hoch über den Trümmern der Häuser, am andern Ende der Gasse, erhob sich der letzte Pfeiler des Kristallpalastes und schickte das reflektierte Licht der Sonne zu ihnen. Doch im nächsten Moment erkannte Usagi auch, worin das Problem bestand. Etwas, dass aussah, wie ein gigantisches verpupptes Insekt, versperrte fast den gesamten Durchgang der Straße. Durch klebrige Fäden war der Kokon zwischen den Häuserblocks befestigt und schaukelte leicht im Wind hin und her. "Ist das wieder ein Dämon?" fragte Usagi. Butterfly nickte leicht. "Es wird einer werden", erklärte sie unbehaglich. "Doch wir können ihn leider nicht vernichten, bevor er geschlüpft ist, denn das Material des Kokons ist unzerstörbar. "Dann haben wir nur eine Möglichkeit", sagte Usagi entschlossen. "Wir müssen versuchen, hindurch zu kommen." Die 10 Sailor Senshi sahen sie verblüfft an, stimmten ihr jedoch zu. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Kokon und bemühten sich, den feinen, klebrigen Fäden aus dem Weg zu gehen, die ihn befestigten. Denn möglicherweise würde jede noch so kleine Erschütterung den schlafenden Dämon im Innern aufwecken. Nach scheinbar endlos dauernden Minuten, hatten es soweit alle auf die andere Seite der Gasse geschafft. Erleichtert drehte Usagi sich zu ihnen um. "Wir haben es geschafft", rief sie glücklich. "Lasst uns nun den Gebetsraum suchen."  
  
"Ihr habt es also tatsächlich bis hierher geschafft, Prinzessin", vernahmen sie plötzlich eine eiskalte Stimme. Usagi zuckte zusammen. Da war sie wieder. Die Stimme der Frau, die sie seit dem Friedhof verfolgte. Sie sah zum Himmel und erkannte dort die vermummte Gestalt wieder, die sie die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte. "Und was für eine nette Truppe ihr Euch da zusammengestellt habt. Feinde, die Ihr noch vor einigen Wochen selbst vernichten wolltet, und deren schwache Abbilder, die es nicht verdient hatten den Sternenkristall ihres Planeten zu tragen." Usagi schloss die Augen und nahm all den Mut zusammen, der ihr noch verblieb. "Wer bist Du?" rief sie der Gestalt entgegen. "Warum verhüllst Du Dein Gesicht vor uns?" Die vermummte Frau lachte leise. "Ist das die Möglichkeit? Ich war der Ansicht, Ihr hättet mich längst erkannt." Mit diesen Worten schlug sie den schwarzen Umhang zurück. Das Sonnenlicht wurde von der pechschwarzen Rüstung kaum reflektiert, sondern vielmehr aufgesogen. Ihre blutroten Haare waren bis auf den Ansatz unter einer dunklen Krone verborgen und zwei schwarze Fledermausflügel wuchsen aus ihrem Rücken. "Ist es so besser?" Usagi starrte wie versteinert auf die Erscheinung, die sich ihr nun bot. "Du bist es also!" flüsterte sie fassungslos und der Rest der Gruppe schien nicht weniger geschockt zu sein. Sailor Chaos nickte bedächtig und blickte sie aus rotglühenden Augen an. "Eure Reise ist hiermit beendet", verkündete sie düster und schickte einen schwarzen Energieblitz aus ihren Fingern, der direkt in den Kokon des Dämonen fuhr. Erschrocken beobachteten Usagi und die anderen, wie sich im Innern des Kokons etwas regte. Zarte Risse durchzogen bereits den unzerstörbaren Panzer, die jedoch schnell größer wurden. Mit einem lauten Knall zerfiel der Kokon und ein gigantischer Schmetterling erhob sich aus seinem Innern. Usagi stockte der Atem. Sie hätte dieses Tier für wunderschön halten können, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass es ein Gegner wäre. Seine Flügel waren in hellen Farben gezeichnet und verbreiteten einen schimmernden Staub in der Luft. Doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Schmetterlingen, hatte dieser lange Fangzähne in seinem Maul und rasiermesserscharfe Krallen an seinen feingliedrigen Beinen. "Hol sie dir, mein Schatz", befahl Sailor Chaos und verschwand in einer Aura aus schwarzer Energie. "LAUFT, PRINZESSIN", rief Papillon Usagi zu. "Sucht den Raum der Gebete. Wir werden uns um dieses Monster kümmern." Usagi blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie konnte und wollte ihre neugewonnen Gefährten nicht im Stich lassen. "Geht schon", rief Butterfly bestätigend. "Findet die Macht, die hier verborgen ist, dann könnt Ihr uns auch helfen." Mit diesen Worten sprangen die beiden Senshi nach vorne und attackierten den Schmetterling.  
  
"BUTTERFLY SOUL BINDER!"  
  
Ein Schwarm aus leuchtenden Schmetterlingen hüllte den Dämon ein und warf ihn einige Meter durch die Luft. Heavymetal Papillon setzte sofort nach.  
  
HEAVYMETAL PAPILLON SPIRIT CRUSHER!"  
  
Auch diese Attacke erschuf einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge, doch war dieser gänzlich schwarz und mit gezackten Flügeln. Usagi erkannte, dass die beiden Attacken der Senshi dazu gedacht waren, als Eine zu wirken. Die schwarzen Schmetterlinge verbanden sich mit den leuchtenden. Die dadurch freigesetzte Energie erzeugte eine Explosion, die jeden andern Dämon sofort in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hätte. Doch als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, flog der Dämon noch immer unversehrt in der Luft. "Verdammt", fluchte Butterfly und drehte sich zu Usagi um. "Ihr seid ja immer noch hier. Sucht den Raum der Gebete." Usagi nickte schließlich und rannte auf den Kristallobelisken zu, der ihr den Weg wies. Sie kletterte über einen hohen Schutthaufen und schlug sich dabei die Knie auf. Schließlich erreichte sie den Obelisken und begann, an seinem Fuß nach dem verschütteten Eingang zum Gebetsraum zu suchen. Jede Explosion, die aus der Richtung des Kampfes zu hören war, ließ sie zusammenzucken. Nachdem sie einige Zeit gesucht, jedoch nichts gefunden hatte, lehnte sie sich verzweifelt an den Obelisken. "Warum willst Du mich denn nicht hineinlassen?" schrie sie den Pfeiler an. "Wie soll ich den anderen helfen, wenn ich keine Macht besitze?" Zornig schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Kristall ein. Erst da bemerkte sie die schwachen Siegel und Vertiefungen, die jemand dort eingeritzt hatte. Ein Stück weiter oben, etwas höher als sie selbst, befand sich eine größere, herzförmige Vertiefung. Usagi betrachtete diese lange, bis ihr der rettende Gedanke zu kommen schien. Hastig suchte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer Brosche. Noch einmal betrachtete sie das geflügelte Herz mit dem zersplitterten Kristall in ihren Händen. Vorsichtig setzte sie die Brosche in die Vertiefung. Ein sanftes Leuchten schien zu bestätigen, dass ihre Vermutung richtig war. Von ihrer Brosche aus, breiteten sich leuchtende Linien, mystische Zeichen und Symbole über den gesamten Pfeiler aus, bis schließlich aus seiner Spitze ein dünner Strahl reinstes Lichtes hervorbrach. Erschrocken stolperte Usagi ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren. In ihrer Nähe, inmitten einer kristallenen Ruine, hatte sich ein kleiner Durchgang geöffnet, gerade hoch genug, dass sie hindurchgehen konnte. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Tor und betrat schließlich die kühle Dunkelheit, die dahinter lag.  
  
Kapitel 6 - Wiedergeburt des Lichtes  
  
Staunend beobachtete Usagi ihre Umgebung. Der Gang, den sie betreten hatte, führte sie immer weiter in die Ruinen des zerstörten Kristallpalastes hinein. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, sich in der Dunkelheit zu verlieren, wenn das Licht der Sonne ihr nicht mehr leuchten konnte. Doch der enge Schacht schien aus sich selbst heraus zu glühen und wies ihr so den Weg. Auch hier waren auf den Wänden seltsame Ornamente und Symbole aufgezeichnet, so als wollte ihr jemand etwas erzählen. Von Zeit zu Zeit erkannte sie das Symbol eines Planeten wieder und musste sofort an ihre Freundinnen denken. Doch solch trübsinnige Gedanken verbannte sie sofort wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte den langen Weg gemacht, um hier eine erlösende Macht zu finden, die ihren Traum von einer friedvollen Welt vielleicht doch noch wahr machen konnte. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, schienen ihr die Symbole an den Wänden einen entscheidenden Hinweis zu geben. Sämtliche Linien und Ornamente schienen sich um einen kleinen Kreis an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu vereinen, der von den 8 Planetensymbolen umringt war. Neugierig machte sie einen Schritt darauf zu, als die Zeichen plötzlich in grellen Farben zu glühen anfingen. Überrascht hielt Usagi sich die Hände vor das Gesicht, um das blendende Licht abzuschirmen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stockte ihr fast der Atem. Vor ihr standen ihre Freundinnen in ihren Sailor-Fukus und blickten sie mit teilnahmslosem Blick an. "Mars! Merkur!" rief Usagi ungläubig, und sprang nach vorne, um ihre Freundinnen zu umarmen. Doch als sie eine von ihnen erreicht hatte, glitt ihr Arm durch sie hindurch wie durch Nebel. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück und betrachtete die Gestalten ihrer früheren Kampfgefährten traurig. Was war hier geschehen, fragte sie sich. War das alles nur ein grausamer Scherz oder versuchten ihr die Geister ihrer Freundinnen irgendetwas mitzuteilen. "Was wollt Ihr mir sagen", schrie Usagi den Schemen entgegen. "Venus! Jupiter!" wandte sie sich an die Geister der zwei Freundinnen, doch auch von ihnen erhielt sie keine Antwort. Erschöpft ging sie auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu und berührte das Symbol in der Mitte des Kreises, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendetwas geschehen würde, das ihr weiterhelfen könnte. Doch die erhoffte Wirkung blieb aus. "Helft mir"; bat sie ihre Freundinnen, und erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Kampf, der bereits Jahre zurücklag. "Leiht mir Eure Kraft", bat sie die Senshi erneut und hoffte erneut auf ein Wunder, wie es ihnen schon bei ihrem ersten Kampf gegen Queen Berryl am Nordpol zuteil wurde. Doch nichts geschah. Die Geister ihrer Freundinnen machten keine Anstalten ihr zu helfen, die Kraft des Symbols zu aktivieren.  
  
"Sie können Dir nicht mehr helfen", vernahm sie eine wohlbekannte, eiskalte Stimme. "Die Macht des Silberkristalls hat sie damals zu Euch gerufen, Prinzessin. Doch in dieser Zeit, ist diese Macht zerbrochen." Aus den nahegelegenen Schatten trat eine Gestalt hervor, die sie nie wieder zu sehen gehofft hatte. In ihren Händen hielt sie die goldenen Brosche von Usagi, die ihr den Weg hierher geöffnet hatte. Verächtlich warf sie die in eine dunkle Ecke des Ganges, wo sie klirrend liegen blieb. "Der Ausgang ist nun versperrt, kleine Prinzessin. Dieser Ort wird zu Eurem Grab werden, und niemand wird sich jemals wieder an Euch erinnern. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen deutete sie auf die teilnahmslosen Geister der Sailor Senshi. "Ist das nicht amüsant. Noch über den Tod hinaus, versuchen sie diesen Ort zu beschützen. Ohne Macht und ohne Möglichkeit Frieden zu finden." Ihre roten Augen blickten Usagi direkt ins Herz. "Und auch das, ist ganz allein Eure Schuld, Prinzessin." Sie zogen nicht nur für Euch in den Tod, sondern haben sich auch noch selbst die Möglichkeit versperrt wiedergeboren zu werden, da sie an Euren Schwur gebunden waren." Usagi sank verzweifelt auf die Knie. Als sie mit den Anima Mates hierher gewandert war, hatten ihr alle immer wieder gesagt, dass sie hier die Macht finden würde, um das Böse zu besiegen. Doch was hatte es eigentlich für einen Sinn gegen das Böse zu kämpfen, wenn alles worauf sie gehofft hatte, sowieso unwiederbringlich verloren war? "Euer armseliger Glaube an Liebe und Gerechtigkeit findet hier nun ein Ende. Ihr müsstet mir eigentlich dankbar sein. Von nun an, wird kein Mensch mehr für diesen lächerlichen Traum leiden müssen. Gebt Eure Hoffnung auf, und empfangt das ewige Vergessen mit offenen Armen!" Diese Worte drangen tief in Usagis Herz, und dort wo bis eben noch die Verzweiflung geherrscht hatte, machte sich nun brennender Zorn, über die abfälligen Worte des Chaos breit. Usagi straffte die Schultern und bereitete sich darauf vor, sich dem Feind zu stellen. Siegessicher blickte Chaos die Prinzessin an, doch was sie sah, war nicht das, was sie zu sehen gehofft hatte. Trotzig blickte Usagi die Verkörperung des Bösen an. Ihre Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt und ein glühender Funke des Zorns glomm in ihren Augen. "Wie kannst Du es wagen?" stieß sie hervor. "Meine Freundinnen sind aus Liebe und Freundschaft in den Tod gezogen. Wie kannst Du es wagen, ihr Opfer armselig zu nennen." Überrascht zog Chaos sich ein paar Schritte zurück. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie die Prinzessin fast soweit, dass sie freiwillig alle Hoffnung über Bord werfen wollte. Was war nur geschehen. "Und der Glaube an die Liebe und Gerechtigkeit ist keineswegs lächerlich", rief Usagi ihr mit neuem Mut entgegen. "Das Du in dieser Zeit gesiegt hast, zeigt nur, dass wir diesmal nicht stark genug waren. Doch wir werden es wieder und wieder versuchen, bis unser Traum von einer Welt ohne Leid und Hass Wirklichkeit geworden ist." Verärgert versuchte Chaos den brennenden Funken der Hoffnung noch im Keim zu ersticken, bevor es zu spät war. "Welches Wir? Du bist allein, Prinzessin. Deine Freundinnen sind gestorben und werden auch nicht wiedergeboren, da sie Durch deinen Schwur hier gebunden sind." Doch der Kampfgeist war nun völlig in Usagi erwacht. Sie lächelte Chaos milde an. "Wenn es mein Schicksal ist, werde ich frohen Herzens hier und jetzt sterben, um wieder mit meinen Freundinnen vereint zu sein. Doch wenn ich sterbe, dann mit einem Herzen voller Hoffnung anstatt Verzweiflung."  
  
Die beiden Rivalinnen sahen sich unerbittlich an. "Du hast ein starkes Herz, Prinzessin", sagte Chaos wütend, doch mit einem gewissen Respekt in der Stimme. "Doch auch das wird Dir hier nicht weiterhelfen, denn um zu siegen, brauchst Du die geheimnisvolle Macht, die hier verborgen ist. Und ohne die Macht Deiner Freundinnen, wirst Du es niemals schaffen." Usagi jedoch war schon zu der Stelle gegangen wo das Chaos ihre Brosche achtlos hingeworfen hatte, und hob diese auf. "Was hast Du vor?" fragte Chaos nun vorsichtig. "Die Macht des Kristalls ist gebrochen, und nichts kann sie wieder zusammenfügen." Doch ohne sich von den Worten der bösen Gestalt beeindrucken zu lassen, hielt Usagi die Brosche in ihren Händen und schloss die Augen. "Kriegerinnen, schenkt mir Eure Kraft", rief sie mit all der Kraft ihres Geistes. "Umsonst", rief Chaos nur, bereitete sich jedoch darauf vor, einzugreifen, falls irgendetwas unvorhergesehenes passieren könnte. Nichts geschah. Nur das Echo der Stimme von Chaos hallte von den gesplitterten Kristallwänden wieder. "Kriegerinnen, schenkt mir Eure Kraft"; bat Usagi erneut und hoffte diesmal auf eine Reaktion.  
  
"Schenkt mir Eure Kraft", entfuhr es leise dem schlafenden Körper von Usagi. Völlig perplex erwachten die Freundinnen aus ihrer Lethargie und versammelten sich staunend um das Bett. "Sie hat gesprochen", bemerkte Makoto völlig überflüssig. "Sie hat um unsere Kraft gebeten", überlegte Setsuna. "Und einem solchen Ruf dürfen wir uns nicht widersetzen"; setzte Haruka hinzu. "Doch wie können wir das machen? Es hat doch schon einmal nicht geklappt", überlegte Ami. "Der Anhänger", sagte Hikari nur leise. Durch ihren Ruf hat sie Euch für kurze Zeit einen Pfad in ihre geistige Welt gewährt. Beeilt Euch", drängte sie die anderen. Instinktiv fassten sich die Freundinnen bei der Hand und riefen nacheinander die Mächte ihrer Schutzplaneten an. Wieder legte sich ein Ring aus Licht um das Bett, der jedoch diesmal nicht von der Aura des Bösen zerstört wurde. Die Energie jedes Planeten floss in den Kristallanhänger von Sailor Cosmos und vereinte sich dort zu einem einzigen Funken reinen Lichts.  
  
Die Brosche in Usagis Händen begann plötzlich in einem sanften Licht zu leuchten. Erstaunt öffnete Usagi die Augen und betrachtete die Brosche, die immer heller und heller zu strahlen begann. "Nein", rief Chaos wütend. "Nicht jetzt!" Voller Zorn schleuderte sie schwarze Energie in Richtung von Usagi, doch eine gewaltige Explosion der Macht fing diese auf und ließ sie einfach verpuffen. Erschrocken taumelte Chaos ein paar Schritte und schirmte ihre Augen gegen das grelle Licht ab. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war Usagi in eine glühende regenbogenfarbene Aura gehüllt. Langsam näherte sie sich nun der Wand mit den Planetensymbolen, und bei jedem Schritt den sie tat, leuchtete eines der Symbole in der ihm angestammten Farbe auf. "Nein", schrie Chaos. "Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel." Als Usagi vor dem Siegel stand und eine Hand darauf legte, leuchteten alle Symbole noch einmal in einem strahlenden Weiß auf. Lautlos begann sich die Wand zu verschieben und den Blick auf den Raum dahinter frei zu geben. Inmitten einen uralten Steinaltars leuchtete ein überirdisch schönes Licht. Wie gefangen von diesem Anblick ging Usagi langsam darauf zu und streckte die Hand danach aus. "Verdammt"; fluchte Chaos und eilte nach vorne, um das zu verhindern, was all ihre Pläne zunichte machen würde. Doch die reine Energie des Lichtes warf sie zurück und so konnte sie nur noch hilflos mit ansehen, wie Usagi die Hand nach dem Licht ausstreckte und das Schicksal wieder seinen gewohnten Lauf nahm.  
  
Obwohl das Licht heller strahlte als 1000 Sonnen, hatte Usagi keine Probleme, zu erkennen, was die Ursache dieses Lichts war. Ein kleiner Kristallsplitter, der von der Farbe her ihrem Silberkristall glich. Kaum hatte sie den Splitter in Händen, durchfuhr ihren Körper eine Welle der Energie, die sich schließlich in der Brosche bündelte und all das Licht des Kristalls auf ihren Silberkristall überging. Ihre Brosche regenerierte sich und änderte ihr Aussehen. Anstatt des Herzens hatte Usagi einen silbernen, achtstrahligen Stern in der Hand. Nun wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Mit neuem Mut und neuer Hoffnung im Herzen, trat sie dem Chaos entgegen, das ob des Lichtes wütend den Kopf abwandte. Langsam hob sie ihre neue Brosche über den Kopf und rief die Worte, die das Böse nun endgültig vertreiben sollten.  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER - MAKE UP!"  
  
Die vertraute Energie legte sich wieder um ihren Körper, doch um so vieles reiner und stärker, als sie es jemals erfahren hatte. Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen, als sie endlich wieder als Sailor Moon ihrem Feind gegenüberstand. Überrascht sah sie an sich herunter. Nicht nur ihr Fuku hatte sich verändert, nein auch ihre Haarfarbe hatte sich von dem sonst üblichen blond zu einem reinen Weiß gewandelt. Ihr Fuku glich nun dem von Sailor Cosmos fast bis aufs Haar, nur das überall, wo sie nur den achtstrahligen Stern trug, auch noch die Symbole des Mondes zu sehen waren. Sie streckte die Hand aus, und ließ ihr Zepter erscheinen, dass ebenfalls fast dem von Cosmos glich. Ein geflügelter, silberner Mond auf einer wissen Kristallkugel. Sie ergriff das Zepter und wandte sich nun wieder Sailor Chaos zu. "Du hast versucht mir meinen Traum zu nehmen", sagte sie ruhig und ohne die geringste Anklage in ihrer Stimme. "Den Traum, auf den alle meine Vorfahren hingearbeitet haben und auch für ihn gestorben sind. Den Traum für den sich meine Freundinnen, mein Mann und meine Tochter geopfert haben. All diese Menschen haben daran geglaubt, dass ich der Welt den Frieden bringen würde, und ich will sie nicht enttäuschen. Deswegen empfange nun die gerechte Strafe für Dein Verbrechen." Gequält wandte Chaos den Blick ab, und bereitete sich darauf vor, der Energie mit einem starken Schutzschild zu begegnen. Doch dafür hatte sie keine Zeit mehr.  
  
"COSMIC JUSTICE!"  
  
Ein blenden helles Licht trat aus Usagis Zepter aus und füllte den Raum blitzschnell aus. Das Licht bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Trümmer der Türme und strahlte so ungehindert in den blauen Himmel. Die Dunkelheit, die sich nun fast ganz um die Stadt geschlossen hatte, wurde zurückgedrängt und schließlich vom Licht aufgesogen. Fassungslos beobachteten die Anima Mates das Schauspiel. "Sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft"; rief Lead Crow aus. "Natürlich", hielt Coronis dagegen. "Hast du je daran gezweifelt?" Lachend fielen sich Kriegerinnen in die Arme und freuten sich nun über den Sieg gegen das Böse, der diesen Albtraum nun endlich beenden würde. In der Zwischenzeit wehrte sich Chaos mit all seiner Energie gegen die Übermacht des Lichtes, doch der Schutzschild wurde in Sekundenschnelle überwunden. "Mit einem erstickten Schrei, löste sich die Personifizierung des Bösen auf und verschwand ins Nichts.  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick zog sich ein tiefer Riss durch das schwarze Medaillon. Langsam öffnete Usagi wieder ihre Augen und blickte in die glücklichen Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen. Ungläubig setzte sie sich im Bett auf und starrte sie an. "Endlich bist du aufgewacht", rief Rei erfreut und umarmte sie heftig. Immer noch wusste Usagi nicht genau, wo sie sich befand. "Es...es war also nur ein Traum?" flüsterte sie ungläubig. Nun trat Mamoru neben das Bett und schloss seine Usako fest in die Arme. "Ja, es war nur ein böser Traum. Aber der ist jetzt Gott sei Dank vorbei." Allmählich begriff Usagi, was vorgefallen war. "Mamoru", flüsterte sie glücklich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Lange Zeit saß sie einfach nur da und hielt sich an Mamoru fest. Plötzlich spürte sie eine vertraute Aura im Zimmer und sah sich um. Ihr blick fiel auf Hikari und ihre Augen wurden groß. "Du bist doch..." begann sie verwirrt, doch Hikari gebot ihr lächelnd zu schweigen. "Lasst uns nun bitte für einen Moment allein"; bat sie die anderen, die sich nur widerwillig von ihrer Freundin trennen wollten. Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, ließ sich Hikari auf Usagis Bett nieder und ergriff ihre Hand. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du dem Bösen widerstanden hast. Ein schwächerer Geist hätte sich nur zu gern dem Vergessen überantwortet, um nicht mehr leiden zu müssen." Usagi sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich habe deine Anwesenheit gespürt. Eben, meine ich. In meinem Traum. Du hast mir die Kraft gegeben, um das Chaos zu besiegen, nicht wahr?" Hikari jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. "Was du da gespürt hast, war ein kurzer Ausblick auf die Zukunft und auf die Kräfte, die du einst besitzen wirst." Die Überraschung war Usagi anzumerken. "Meine Kräfte werden deinen ebenbürtig sein?" fragte sie staunend. Wieder verneinte Hikari und ein wissendes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. "Nicht nur ebenbürtig, sondern auch überlegen. Was du in deinem Traum gesehen hast, war die schlechteste Möglichkeit, wie die Zukunft verlaufen könnte, doch ich weiß, dass es anders sein wird."  
  
Plötzlich hielt sie inne und lächelte Usagi an. "Und nicht nur ich bin mir dessen sicher." Sie schloss die Augen und hob eine Hand gen Himmel. Zur gleichen Zeit schimmerten 10 Lichtfunken um Usagis Bett auf, aus denen sich Momente später, die Anima Mates materialisierten. "Wir sind glücklich Euch kennengelernt zu haben", begannen Chuu und Iron Mouse. "Wir sind glücklich, Euch auf dieser Reise begleitet haben zu können", ergänzten Mermaid und Alumina Siren. Usagi lächelte jede einzelne von ihnen an und spürte, dass ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen traten. "Seid Euch sicher, dass wir uns bald wiederbegegnen werden", versprachen Coronis und Lead Crow. "Denn wir Anima Mates werden euch mit all unserer Kraft...", begannen Mau und Tin Nyanko, "...und mit unserer Seele dienen," beschlossen Butterfly und Papillon. Usagi wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Ich danke Euch", stieß sie schließlich hervor. "Ich danke Euch für alles, was Ihr für mich getan habt." Die Anima Mates nickten dankbar und wurden wieder zu kleinen Lichtfunken, die aus ihrem Fenster gen Himmel stoben. "Wo werden sie hingehen?" fragte Usagi Hikari. "Sie werden zu ihren Heimatplaneten zurückkehren, wo sie auf den Tag warten, an dem Du sie rufen wirst." Wieder schüttelte Usagi ungläubig den Kopf. "Wieso warten alle auf mich? Bin ich denn so etwas besonderes? Ich weiß nun, dass ich in der Zukunft hier auf der Erde Crystal Tokyo errichten werde und versuchen muss, es mit allem was ich habe zu verteidigen. Allein das ist schon mehr, als den meisten Menschen vergönnt ist. Doch jeder im Universum scheint auf mich zu warten. Warum?" Hikari strich sanft mit der Hand über Usagis Wange. "Das ist ein Geheimnis, von dem Du noch nichts erfahren darfst. Die Zukunft wird es Dir offenbaren. Doch etwas anderes kann ich Dir zeigen." Sie ergriff die Kristallkette um Usagis Hals und hielt den Splitter vor Usagis Augen. "Sieh hinein", bat sie sie. Usagi konzentrierte sich auf den Kristallsplitter, der in einem warmen Licht zu leuchten begann. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge stieg eine Vision herauf. Sie sah sich selbst in blendend weißen Licht stehen. Und vor ihr standen sieben Personen, die alle in die Aura eines Planeten gehüllt waren. Gold und Sonnengelb, dunkelblau und indigo, rosa und orange und schließlich Weiß. Doch Usagi war sich sicher, diese Menschen noch nie gesehen zu haben. Da ließ die Vision auch schon nach und sie blickte Hikari erstaunt an. "Wer waren diese Personen?" fragte sie. "Diese Sieben werden Dir helfen, dein Schicksal zu erfüllen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich. "Es ist nun an der Zeit für mich zu gehen." Mit einem glücklichen Blick, sah sie Usagi an. "Leb wohl, geliebte Urahnin und Nachkomme." Bevor Usagi nach dem Sinn dieses Abschiedsgrußes fragen konnte, erstrahlte Hikari in einer Aura regenbogenfarbenen Lichts und verschwand. "Leb wohl", sagte Usagi traurig.  
  
Da klopfte es an der Tür. "Usagi?" hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die kurz darauf eintrat. "Gott, sei Dank. Du bist endlich wach. Ich hatte mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht. Seit heute Mittag hast Du tief und fest geschlafen und ich konnte Dich nicht aufwecken. Deine Freundinnen waren den ganzen Nachmittag hier und haben auf dich aufgepasst." Usagi sah überrascht aus dem Fenster. Die Abenddämmerung erstrahlte am Himmel und tauchte alles in ein feuriges Rot. "Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?" fragte sie ihre Mutter. "Oh, mindestens 6 Stunden. Ami meinte, du könntest dich beim Lernen überanstrengt haben." Geistesabwesend nickte Usagi. "Ja", sagte sie leise. "Ja, das wird es wohl gewesen sein." Besorgt blickte ihre Mutter sie an. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Usagi?" Ihre Tochter blickte sie nur mit großen, glänzenden Augen an. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung." Erleichtert seufzte Ikuko. "Gut, dann kannst Du ja jetzt zum Abendessen kommen. "Ich habe Deine Freundinnen auch eingeladen. Sie warten unten schon auf dich." Usagi nickte. "Ich komme. Lass mir noch einen Moment Zeit." Ikuko schloss leise die Tür und überließ ihre Tochter nun wieder ihren Gedanken. Usagi erhob sich aus ihrem Bett und trat langsam ans Fenster. Die ersten Sterne erschienen am Horizont und kündigten die Nacht an. Lange sah Usagi zu ihnen hinauf. Nun war sie sich sicher, dass alles doch noch gut werden würde. Sie war wieder mit ihren Freundinnen und Mamoru vereint und nichts auf der Welt würde sie noch trennen können. Und sie war sicher, Chaos auch dieses Mal wieder besiegt zu haben. Glücklich wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Selbst hier, in ihrem Zimmer konnte sie die herrlichen Düfte der Kochkünste ihrer Mutter riechen. Sie trat aus dem Zimmer hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich, die mit einem leisen Knarren ins Schloss fiel.  
  
-ENDE-  
  
Epilog:  
  
Du glaubst also, du hättest mich besiegt." Zetsubo trat aus den Schatten hervor und blickte Hikari finster an. Doch diese lächelte nur zurück. "Nicht ich habe Dich besiegt, sondern Usagi. Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in Deiner Macht liegt, den Lauf des Schicksals jetzt noch zu ändern." Zetsubo lachte boshaft. "Du scheinst zu glauben, dass das alles war, was ich den Mächten des Lichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Doch Du irrst dich. Schon sehr bald, wird eine neue Dunkelheit über die Erde kommen und dieses Mal, wird es mir gestattet sein einzugreifen, wann immer es mir beliebt." Hikari schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Usagi auch dieses Mal siegen wird. Sie trägt eine schier unendliche Kraft in ihrem Herzen und muss sich ihrer nur noch bewusst werden. Und dann wird sie niemand, nicht einmal die Herrin der Du folgst, noch von ihrem Weg abbringen können." Zetsubo schnaubte verächtlich. In wenigen Monaten stehen die Gestirne günstig und mein Plan wird an Form gewinnen. Sieben, der 15 Mächte habe ich bereits vor fast 2000 Jahren in meinen Besitz gebracht. Und sei Dir gewiß, dass es mir bei den anderen auch gelingen wird." Hikari hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Es wird Zeit. Wir müssen in unsere Zeit zurückkehren. Wenn wir noch länger hier verweilen, wird der Zeitstrom zu sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und keine der beiden Wege wird in der Zukunft noch Bestand haben." Zetsubo nickte und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. "Ach übrigens, ich habe mir gedacht, Du hättest das hier gerne als Andenken zurück." Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihr das zersplitterte schwarze Medaillon. Zetsubo nickte und lächelte abfällig. Sekunden später waren die beiden wieder im Strom der Zeit verschwunden.  
  
Weit draußen im Universum beobachteten vier Augenpaare die jüngsten Geschehnisse auf der Erde. "Was sagt ihr? Wird sie es das nächste Mal schaffen?" "Sie muss. Sie ist unsere Anführerin. Ohne sie kann die Apokalypse nicht eingeleitet werden." "Wenn ihr diese lästige Senshi Sailor Moon nicht wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht. Ihre Kräfte sind ganz beachtlich." "Sie ist auch nur ein weiteres Insekt, dass unsere Herrin zerquetschen wird, wenn wir Fünf erst wieder vereint sind." "Sind die nötigen Dinge schon gefunden, damit die Zeremonie beginnen kann?"  
  
"Fast. Es fehlen nur noch einige Dinge. Aber das kann Chaos erledigen, wenn sie wieder aus der astralen Ebene zu uns gekommen ist."  
  
Die vier Schatten verbeugten sich tief und verschmolzen wieder mit der unendlichen Dunkelheit des Weltraums. 


End file.
